A Fragile Heart
by Kosaka
Summary: COMPLETE. 3rd in my Sesskag arc(THE DREAMWEAVER ARC). kind of dark and depressing, so be forewarned.
1. Author's Prelude and Rant

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and support! If you're reading this, you realize that, yes, it's true, I have decided to go ahead and turn this into an arc! Yay! Yippee! As such, I'm trying to think of a good title for the arc, but haven't come up with one I like yet, so if you have any ideas, please let me know!  
  
Special thanks to ilovesess and james. ilovesess, thank you so much for your seemingly endless enthusiasm and support, it means a lot to me, really! And also for the cookies and skittles! I'm not sure if I'm supposed to eat the golden one, but it makes a really pretty paperweight! And James, thank you for your extremely creative way of requesting a sequel! It was actually the main reason I decided to go ahead with this. I just read that review and giggled, so your silliness and creativity inspired me to keep going. I am, however, much saddened that you don't want to be Sesshomaru's retainer, as I've been looking for a replacement for Jaken for quite a while, but I suppose I can understand. *sighs* Ah well, I'll tolerate him for now, I suppose.  
  
Everyone else, I'd personally thank you as well, but as I'm writing this, my internet is being a biotch, and I don't have access to the reviews right now. So sorry!  
  
Now, a few things you should know before continuing, (yes, I am ranting, you'll get used to it) The following fic is not for the faint of heart. I have a feeling it will be very very sad(again!). It is AU, but the Sess/Kag arc has sort of become AU as it progressed, so I'm just going with it, though it may eventually loop back to the feudal era.  
  
Anyway, to give you an idea of what you're in for. Lately, for some weird reason or other, I've been thinking a lot about my uncle, who I never met because he died when he was only two weeks old. Even though normally, death doesn't affect me much, since it's just part of the circle of living, there is something disturbing about a child who dies very young, or a child who comes down with a terrible disease very young. It is said that a person should die in the way they lived, but how do you determine if a two week old child who hasn't even had the chance to live yet has died in a way suiting of them? It is a harder thing to determine in modern days. When it was the time of knights, you could say that a knight who died in his sleep did not die in the proper manner, because to die in battle would be a more honorable death. But these days, the best we can hope to achieve is to face death with our eyes wide open, with courage in our hearts, and with the will to live on, even after the ones we love most are no longer with us. It is my belief, that if a person always does what they believe is right, if they live a life of no regrets, work hard and fight for that which they believe in, and to protect those who are weaker than themselves, and those they loved, then that person has done everything they can and has nothing to fear from dying. But that doesn't mean that life isn't full of sacrifices. Sometimes you can lose so much that you wonder if life is worth living at all. Short answer: it is.  
  
This fic will reflect some of those beliefs that I hold dear. So please be patient, because though I think this is a fic I have to write, it will also be a fic that is very difficult for me to write. If you're still reading this, then I'll ask you only to please, please, never lose the will to fight, and open your heart to the possibility of life after love.  
  
The fic will come soon, as I am in the process of writing it. Again, those of you who reviewed, thank you so much for your support and opinions. As always, until next time, Happy Haunting, Yours truly, Banshee Puppet 


	2. Prologue: Friendship and Love

Well, here it is, the beginning of "A Fragile Heart". I guess there are a lot of things I want to tell you, but some, if you've read my prelude, you can already guess, and others I don't want to say at the risk of ruining the story.  
  
What I can tell you is, no, I still don't own Inuyasha, and likely never will.  
  
This story starts off in the middle of the action. I have tried my best to mark off sections in time clearly, and don't think you will have a problem following the timeline. ------  
  
"A Fragile Heart"  
  
(part of the sess/kag arc)  
  
by: Banshee Puppet  
  
-------  
  
Prologue: Friendship and Love  
  
The air was tense, it had been for some time now, and after an extended silence, when the teacher's back was turned, Kagome passed the note to Inuyasha.  
  
'How is he?' it read.  
  
He rolled his eyes, let out a soft, "keh", and scratched down in barely legible handwriting, 'He's grieving. How do you think?'  
  
Kagome read this and shot her friend a glare. "Inuyasha," she whispered dangerously.  
  
With a soft, defeated sigh, which would have been louder if their teacher didn't have ears like a dog, he returned, "He comes down for dinner, but that's about it. He doesn't talk, not that he cries or anything. It's more like. . . he's back to being the blank-faced bastard he was before he met you."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Sess."  
  
"He hasn't talked to you either?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not since, you know. . . that day."  
  
"That day," Inuyasha mumbled. "The day he. . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you two have something you wish to share with the class?" the teacher suddenly asked, breaking them out of their quiet conversation.  
  
"Uh. . . that is. . . n-no," Kagome stuttered.  
  
---------  
  
Sesshomaru sat in his room staring at his hands. 'These hands, why do they look so familiar to me now? They're the same hands I've always had, aren't they?'  
  
He dropped his head and sighed. "What's wrong with me? It's like something's happening, or about to happen, that isn't supposed to happen, and I know. . . I already know that whatever it is, I can't stop it."  
  
'I was so happy. When did. . . when did this all begin? Is time catching up to me as well?'  
  
He looked up at his easel where there was just the barest image of a small girl with a side pigtail. She was dancing, arms stretching heavenward. He knows who she is. But why did he choose that scene? Why there? She's surrounded by the most beautiful belladonna lilies, just like. . .just like at the funeral.  
  
"I must be losing my mind."  
  
------------  
  
THREE YEARS EARLIER:  
  
"I still can't believe your father wasn't mad," Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked into Kagome's hair as she laid against him, back to chest, nestled between his thighs and playing with his ponytail as he leaned comfortably against a tree with his arms around her waist in his back yard.  
  
"Why would he be? I think he's glad actually. For the longest time he thought I was gay. It seemed to really bother him."  
  
Kagome snickered at this. "Well, you know what they say, all the best ones are either gay or taken, I'm just glad in your case it's the latter."  
  
"Hn."  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Kagome asked, "so, you start your service learning thing tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes," his voice was level, as always, but there was just a hint of a groan behind it. "Surrounded by little kids for four hours a day, every day except Sunday. Fun fun."  
  
Kagome giggled. He hated the idea. "Just, you know, try to act human, huh? Like you do for me? Don't scare them all away on the first day."  
  
"Why not?" he asked as if he was actually considering it and thinking it was a good idea.  
  
Kagome turned around and poked a finger into his chest with each point she made. "Well, firstly, it's rude! Second, a bad review will ruin your grade. Third, these kids are really sick, so they need someone there to make them feel like they can forget about all that for a little while. And fourthly, and most importantly, it'll be good practice for when we have kids of our own."  
  
His eyes widened at this.  
  
"You do want kids, don't you, Sess?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, guess so. I never thought much about it. I mean, I'm only seventeen Kagome, there's plenty of time for all that."  
  
"You want to have kids with me though, right Sess? I mean, ya know," Kagome blushed. "Someday."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her a mischevious smirk. "As often as we practice, I thought you'd know the answer to that one, love," he whispered seductively into her ear before nibbling there, and moving down to suckle her neck, tracing his lips and tongue up her jawline before meeting her in a searing kiss.  
  
"Unfortunately, today my brother is home, so we'll have to settle for this," he told her, tightening his embrace. "Not that I mind."  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha watched them through the window for a few moments before turning away and walking deeper into the house. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of lemonade, pouring it with a furrowed frown. 'They're really happy. That's the important thing. That's all that matters. It's better if they don't remember anything, if I'm the only one. That is the deal that I made. All the same, being the only one to remember. . . it's really lonely.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed slightly, shaking his head, taking his lemonade up to his room, and turning on the television to distract himself. It was all he could do these days, to combat the depression. It was just the way things went when you made those selfless sort of wishes, he figured. Even if he would always love Kagome, he could never tell her. They could never find out about the shikon no tama or the feudal era, they weren't destined to remember Sango or Miroku, or even Shippo, who Inuyasha found that he really missed a lot more than he thought he would.  
  
He'd never imagined though, that when he wished for his brother's happiness, that he himself would be part of that. He thought he would just die like he was supposed to. And if they ever remembered, if they went back to the way things were before, he was fairly certain, he would die again. And he had no desire to make either of them mourn twice. Destiny had spared him once, he knew it wasn't likely that it would do so again. So he kept his secrets locked close to his heart, where they belonged. That was just the burden he had to bear. Because. . . there was no one else to bear it for him, no one at all.  
  
Lying on his bed, he rolled over onto his side and curled up into a fetal position, burying his face in his pillow to muffle the strangled sobs. "Kagome." *sniffle*. "I still love you the most. I'll always love you the most."  
  
--------------  
  
uh okay, that's chapter one. Not as much happened here as I wanted, but I needed to get this out to set us up for what's to come. *says that as if she really knows*. It kinda sucks though. . . because now I feel bad for Inuyasha. Ah well, I guess that's okay. It's not like I HATE Inuyasha or anything. . . Kikyo, on the other hand. . .  
  
meh, whatever, more to come. Till next time, happy haunting, Banshee Puppet 


	3. Chapter One: Small Hands

A/N: No own, no sue.  

In answer to Marie's question.  I honestly can't say I know whether or not this story will have a happy ending or not just yet.  I would LIKE it to, and I'm going to try and structure it in such a way that that's possible, but I really can't make any guarantees this early in the game.  Fact is, at this point, I don't even know how long this story will be.  

And although I do feel sort of sorry for Inu, I am hesitant to create an OC for him(because I hate Kikyo at the moment, and don't want to punish Inu with her) at this point in time because I have certain feeling I know where this arc is going in the near future, and am not sure I want to complicate things more than I need to.  But thank you for the opinion and I AM considering it, though I need to get a little further on in this fic before I make any final decisions on the matter.  Thank you for the thought though, it was very useful, even if this WAS  supposed to be my "no major oc chars arc".  A well, the best laid plans. . . as they say.  

* And everyone else, thanks so much for reviewing.  I love you all and you all get a lollipop! *hands out Lollipops to her reviewers, puts on her new, 'I hate Jaken' t-shirt, props a massive bag of sugar up against the nearest bookshelf, stretches, cracks knuckles, and sits down in front of the keyboard*

Now, on with the story.

---------

A Fragile Heart

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter One:  Small Hands

----------

Sesshomaru looked up at the hospital.  He'd been here before, when his mother was ill, before she died, but never before had it seemed this imposing to him.  He cleared his throat, adjusted his lapel, and opened the large glass doors before entering and walking, blank-faced, over to the receptionist.

"Excuse me.  I'm looking for the children's ward.  I start service learning there today."

"Ah, of course!  Third floor.  They're expecting you, Mister. . ."

"Sesshomaru."

"Yes.  Mister Sesshomaru.  Third floor please."

Sesshomaru nodded, heaving an inward sigh at the somewhat dimwitted receptionist.  'As if you really need to be that intelligent to answer the phone,' he mused to himself as he pressed the button on the elevator and the doors closed like the mouth of some vicious beast (A/N: does anyone else ever get that feeling watching elevator doors close?  Eh, probably just me.).  And as he waits for the doors to open again, he remembers Kagome's warning before he left to come here today, 'remember Sess, be nice, or else you're sleeping on the couch next weekend,' she'd told him.

'Nice,' he thought.  And Kagome nowhere in sight.  It was going to be a LONG four hours.

----------

"Ah!  You must be from the high school, Sesshomaru, right?" a young female doctor, complete with white coat, glasses, and clipboard asked as she flipped her head slightly to get some renegade auburn strands of hair that had fallen out of a loose, somewhat sloppy bun to fall away from her eyes.  She looked exhausted.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow slightly.  'Is she a mind-reader, or what?'  

"Yes, that's me.  Good guess."

"Oh, not at all.  The principal told me he assigned a rather stoic young albino man to us.  Your white hair and pale eyes give you away.  It isn't very common, you know."

"Ah."

"Well, anyway, Sesshomaru, My name is Dr. Jack Gale," the woman said.  "There's lots to do, so let me introduce you and show you around."

"Fine."

---------

"Dr. Jack Dr. Jack!!!!  Tell Timmy to give back my Gizmit!!!" a little blonde girl sobbed, running up to the doctor with tears welling in her eyes.

"Timmy, what did I tell you about taking things without asking?" the doctor asked with a maternal sigh.

"I'm sorry Dr. Jack.  I was gonna give it back, honest!  She wasn't sharing!" Timmy protested, handing over the mangled blankie.

The woman sighed.  "Anyway, I want to introduce someone, so just shush for a little while.  EVERYONE, please listen up a minute, alright!" she said loudly enough that all the children stopped doing what they were doing and looked up. "We have a new helper for a little while," she said as cheerfully as she could manage through her exhaustion, waving Sesshomaru to take a step forward, which he did, cringing inwardly at the task ahead, reminding himself, 'be nice.  Be nice.'  "This is Sesshomaru and he's here to help the nurses and I out, keep you preoccupied.  So if you feel the urge to ask him any ridiculous questions, or anything like that, go right ahead.  Okay, that's all.  Introduce yourselves when you get the chance."

The children all went back to playing, save one small girl who had been sitting in her bed since they arrived, who just sort of stared at him with the biggest brown puppy-dog eyes.  It was quite unnerving, actually.

"Well, I have to go get the children's meds ready, so just make sure they stay out of trouble for a bit.  You might want to look over their paperwork, if you get the chance," she said, gesturing towards the clipboards at the bottom of the beds.

Sesshomaru just nodded.  "Why isn't that girl playing with the others?" he asked before the doctor could leave.

"Oh, Rin?  She can't be as physically active as the other children are.  She has a weak heart."

"A weak heart," he found himself whispering.

"She's on the waiting list for a transplant but. . . it doesn't look good.  For now all we can do is hope for the best.  Since Rin is a ward of the state, her care isn't really given top priority.  It's sad, but that's just the way it is."

"A ward of the state.  You mean an orphan."

Dr. Gale nodded.  "That's right.  I'll be back soon."

He wasn't sure why, but the information created a slight pang in his chest.    For the most part, the children seemed to be ignoring him, so he walked over towards the window.  Rin was staring out that same window, or trying to, from across the room.  Their eyes met and his pulse stuttered slightly as she gave him a big, gap-toothed smile and held her arms out.  "Sess-chan?" she asked at his startled expression.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Bring Rin to the window?  Rin wants to see the flowers," she begged.

Sesshomaru nodded, moving a folding chair beside the window and taking an inward breath before, awkwardly, picking the girl up and carrying her toward the chair.  But she clutched tightly around his neck.  Her weak little body molding easily against his chest as she stared out the window and smiled, yawning slightly.  "Pretty," she said softly, nuzzling against his chest and making him feel strangely warm, from the inside out.

After a moment's hesitation, he sat down, allowing the girl to curl into his lap, resting her head on his shoulder and yawning as the sunlight played shadows across her sweet little smiling face.

He felt strange, like he was destined to meet this little girl somehow, but…destiny had cheated him and was now trying to make up for it.  But also, it made him sad, thinking of her weak heart.  Would she…?  Was she going to die?  Was this priceless little girl going to die just because she was an orphan, just because she was all alone?  He found himself hating the thought of that.  'Be strong Rin,' he thought. 'I'll think of something.'

------

Kagome poked him in the ribs.  "Huh? Wha…?" Sesshomaru blinked.  His mind had been elsewhere.

"You're thinking again," she pointed out.  "How is your service learning going?"

"I…met a cute girl," he said, not sure how else to put it.  Rin really was an adorable little kid.

Kagome gave him a look and he said, "A cute eight year old girl Kagome.  Come on, you know it's not like THAT!" he huffed.

"I knew you were into younger women, big brother, but isn't this a little much?" Inuyasha teased from where he was setting the table.

Sesshomaru scowled.  "At least I'm into women, Inuyasha, unlike some people I know."

"Hey now!  Just because I don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean…" Inuyasha rebutted.

"Alright boys, chill out!" Kagome demanded.  "So, tell me about this cute kid, Sess."

"Well, her name is Rin, and she has one of those contagious smiles.  She seems to like me, oddly enough.  The other kids just pretend I'm not there unless they need a mediator."

"A mediator?"

"I think he means someone to break up a fight," Inuyasha commented.

"Ah.  Well, I'm glad you've made a new friend then!" Kagome said cheerily.

"Mn.  But she has a weak heart.  And she's an orphan, so the chances of her getting a transplant aren't very good.  Even so, she smiles so easily, like she isn't afraid of anything.  She's just…peculiar."

'Bad news,' Inuyasha thought gravely.  'This is just asking for trouble.'  "Don't get too attached," he warned.  "It'll only lead to heartache."

"And that would be the reason you don't have a girlfriend, little brother," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  "I'm not some toddler.  I know what I'm doing."

'Not exactly the reason,' Inuyasha thought with a mental sigh as he looked at Kagome.

"Well, I think it's cute!" Kagome giggled.

"What's cute?" a deep voice came from the doorway.

"Oh, hello father.  How was work?" Sesshomaru asked evenly.  "Dinner will be ready in just a few more minutes."

Inuyasha bit his lower lip.  'Father,' he thought.  It hurt, knowing that in their real world, in the feudal era, the man standing in the doorway now was dead, had been for a long while.  So seeing him here, like this, it was a trial every time the man made an appearance.

"Sesshomaru is forming bonds with adorable little girls," Kagome teased.

"Ah, I see.  Perhaps I should force Inuyasha to do service learning as well.  Get him to form bonds with adorable girls as well, though, preferably of an older variety," he teased.

Inuyasha groaned.  "Is the whole world against me!?!" he demanded.  "I don't have a girlfriend because  I don't WANT one, OKAY!  That's IT!  There's nothing more to it than that!  YEESH!"

"Well, how about a boyfriend then?" Sesshomaru asked steadily, smirking over the noodles he was straining.  "There's a guy in my class who'll go after anything with two legs, if you're just looking to get lucky."

"Sesshomaru!" their father laughed.  The joke had become an easier topic, now that the man was no longer convinced that his older son was homosexual.  

So Sesshomaru just continued his taunt.  "I believe Miroku shows preference toward the female population, but as long as he gets to be on top, I don't think he would be at all opposed.  I'm sure Kagome could help you pick out a nice kimono if you'd like, something pink, perhaps, with sakura blossoms embroidered on it?  What do you think, father?  It would look good on him, ne?"

Inuyasha blanched at the name.  He would have been furious at the teasing, except that the name Sesshomaru dropped made his stomach churn.  'Miroku?!?  Miroku is here!!!?!'

Suddenly the topic changed as Sesshomaru noticed how pale his younger brother looked.  "Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?"

"I…I'm not very hungry, father.  Is it alright if I just go lay down?  I feel a bit queasy, all of a sudden."

'Something I said?' Sesshomaru wondered.  'But teasing him like that…it never bothered him before.'

"That's fine.  I'll leave a plate in the fridge for you.  Rest up.  I'd hate to see you get sick."

"Y-yeah.  Okay."

-------

Inuyasha flopped back onto his bed with a disgruntled sigh, fingers weaved behind his neck.  "What now?" he wondered.   

He never thought it would be such a task, trying to keep his big brother happy so the world didn't end, or whatever would happen if Sesshomaru went back to being the arrogant, depressed demon that Inuyasha had always suspected that he was. 

And now his older brother was opening up to some random little girl who was going to go and die on him.  It was too much.  He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

And what about Miroku?  Why didn't Inuyasha know that Miroku was here, in this time, and what the hell was Miroku doing in this time anyway!  It couldn't have anything to do with Inuyasha's wish for Sesshomaru's happiness, could it?  'Yeah right.  Sesshomaru hardly knew Miroku, it couldn't be related. . .but that still begs the question.'  Inuyasha sighed.  

"I have no idea what I'm doing," he grumbled.  "And there isn't even anyone to help me out, like there was then.  Miroku was such a lecher, but at least he gave good advice."  Inuyasha huffed, sitting up quickly and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  "Not that I ever listened, or anything, but...still." 

Miroku.  There was a time that he was really Inuyasha's best friend, though it would have taken a large mallet and a few good thwacks over the head by the monk's staff to prove it to him.  Now, in this world, Kagome was his best friend, even if, in his heart, he wished for something more.  He figured he would get over that…in time. 

And Sesshomaru?  Sesshomaru was…  Sesshomaru was what?  "…going to fuck everything up, if I don't DO something, that's what!" Inuyasha grumbled his annoyance.  Well, mindless violence always helped him think a little more clearly, so with that in mind, he got up and put Tekken Tag in his game system, planning to kick the royal shit out of Jin Kazama, and anyone else who got in his way…

```````

okay okay!  I know I took forever to add this chapter, but, well, I was getting my list of fanfics down.  Now that I'm down to two, I hope to update more often….I hope…(don't hate me!  I know this is taking forever, and I'm sorry, but um…this fic is like, totally impossible for me to write, for some reason…but I'm gonna finish it!  I am determined…and stuff.  And now that my brain is fried on fanfic…I'm going to take Inuyasha's advice and go play some Tekken…. (ahem…r&r)

'till next time kits.  Happy haunting, 

~Banshee Puppet~


	4. Chapter Two: Things that Change and thin...

Still don't own Inuyasha, do own the first collector's editon dvd of Ceres!  All in all, I think I can live with that trade-off. *grins* (special notes and author rant/commentary at bottom)

```````

A Fragile Heart

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Two:  Things that Change, and Things that Never Will

```````

It was driving him crazy.  After Miroku's name was dropped over the dinner table, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the perverted monk and how much he missed all of his friends, though he'd never tell them that, even if he could.  And he had to know, really.  He had to know if Miroku was really the same man.  Had this "wish" of his, gone a little too far?  Had they all come…had…was it…gah! All this thinking was giving Inuyasha a headache.

He looked up at Sesshomaru's high school, thinking about how he should have thought up an excuse of why he's here before showing up at random.  If he ran into Sesshomaru he knew he'd have some serious explaining to do.  He didn't get much further than that though, as just when he was pouting over what he was supposed to do now that he was here,  a blue blur leapt over the fence, and consequentially, his head, yelling "duck" and a baseball bat came flying over the fence, clocking him upside the head and knocking him to the ground.  Well, needless to say, Inuyasha was, once again, seeing stars.

"Hey, are you okay man?" a black-haired blur asked.

Another voice, female, on the other side of the fence, said, "oh, crap!  Look what you did!"

"Me! If I recall correctly…!" the first voice again.

"Will you two cut it out!  You both did it!" A rattling of metal as another form landed beside him, crouching down.  "Anyway, forget  that for now.  Let's get him to the nurse."

That voice.  There was something painfully familiar about that voice.  Something that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a growl almost escape his throat. Who was…

"Hey.  I said _hey_. Can you walk?"

Inuyasha groaned.  Oh, this was just perfect.  "Kouga...???"  It was the last word that escaped his lips before passing out.

```````

"What?" 

Sesshomaru's habitual chilly tone always made Kouga cringe, just slightly, like touching a lamppost in dead winter with no gloves.  It's hard not to shrink away from it, but it's also difficult to pull away, because it draws in the heat.

"Your kid brother is in the nurse's office you know," he said easily.  That's it Kouga, don't let him know that being within twenty feet of him makes you feel like pissing your pants.  You're not a coward, after all.  You're not.  And you're going to keep telling yourself that until you believe it.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  "What would Inuyasha be doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, mostly to himself, but also, expecting an answer.  Skeptical.  That was the word.  Definitely skeptical.

"Dunno.  He passed out before anyone got to ask.  Got caught between Sango, Miroku, and a baseball bat intended for the prior, if you catch the drift," Kouga said easily as he yanked on the cuff of his jacket.  He always did that, it was just a gesture, a habit, but it always infuriated Sesshomaru and he didn't know why.  This guy just went around like he didn't give a damn about anything.  It was irritating.  And while he's going on his little mental rant he'll ignore that much the same was often said about him.  In truth though, Sesshomaru was a little envious of him.  To be able to go around like he didn't have a care in the world, it was something he wished he could do.  Kouga.  He had a lot of aqaintances, but as far as anyone knew, no real friends.  And he had a reputation for causing trouble, which also irritated Sesshomaru.  They weren't rivals, not exactly, even if the rest of the school seemed to think so.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru half-groaned out the name.  "That pervert."  He pushed himself up off of the bench he'd been eating his lunch on and started walking towards the nurse's office, groaning mentally when Kouga fell into step beside him.

"So, I guess you owe me one now, huh Grumpy," Kouga commented idly.

"Whatever for?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, who do you think carried the kid to the nurse's office?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally.  'This guy.  He just keeps surprising me.  …but he's still annoying.'  "Che," Sesshomaru scoffed.  "I thought you just did it out of the goodness of your heart."

"Goodness of my heart? Haha!  In this day n'age!  Come on, be serious!" Kouga laughed.  "Actually, I did it to get on Sango's good side.  She's my woman, you know."

"When are you planning on telling her that?"

"I do!  She just hasn't quite decided to listen yet," Kouga chuckled as he noticed Sesshomaru's lips twitch slightly as the taller boy tried to keep a smile off of his face.  "So, did the math homework make sense to you? Because I was so lost I just didn't bother doing it.  Not worth the headaches, ya know?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally again and he stopped his stride, staring at the other boy for a moment.

"Wh-whaddid I say?"

Sesshomaru took a small breath before speaking.  "We had math homework?…Crap.  I knew I forgot something."

"Haha!  Well at least I'll have company in detention for once!  This is your third strike, isn't it?"  For some reason, when Sesshomaru was cursing about forgetting about his math homework, he was somewhat less intimidating.

"The humor is not appreciated, Kouga."

"It's still funny."

"Feh," Sesshomaru said before he began walking again to see what sort of trouble Inuyasha was getting himself into this time.

```````

Inuyasha groaned into consciousness.  He always managed to forget where he was when he was first waking up, or, more specifically, when.  So, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been when he heard Kaede's voice saying.  "He'll be fine.  Make sure he keeps the ice on that lump while I go check on Miroku."

Sango blushed.  "Y-yeah."

"You didn't need to hit him THAT hard, did you Sango?  You know, you're a beautiful girl, but you'll never get a boyfriend if all the boys are scared of you.  Try acting a little more feminine from time to time, and stop giving me so much work to do," Kaede scolded, wiping off her stethoscope as she walked into the other room, where Miroku now lay unconscious for his efforts.

Inuyasha's vision began to clear to find a familiar figure leaning over him, face etched with concentration and worry as she fussed with the ice pack on his head. "San…go?" he groaned.

"Oh! You're awake!  I'm sorry I hit you with my bat.  How are you feeling?" Sango spilled out in a rush, causing a low chuckle from Inuyasha.

"Keh.  It'll take more than a baseball bat to finish me off," he chuckled.  What was it about Sango looking at him and worrying her lower lip with her teeth that he found no end of amusement in?  He just didn't understand, but he wasn't about to think about that now.

He sat up, slowly, taking the icepack from her hands and jumping slightly at the static shock they exchanged when their fingers came into contact.  

"Sorry!" they said simultaneously.

"Uh, where's that other guy," Inuyasha said, pretending not to remember.  "I think I heard you call him…Miroku…or something before I passed out."

"Nurse Kaede says you should keep that on your head.  You have a bit of a bump," Sango began saying when Inuyasha interrupted her.  "Oh uhm…" she pointed sheepishly with her thumb to the other side of the door.  "I…hit him." Again, she worried her lower lip slightly, averting her eyes.  "He's unconscious.  But, he's just such a pervert! I couldn't help it!  He makes me so mad!" Sango blushed slightly when she found herself fuming in front of a perfect stranger.

"I bet he probably deserved it," Inuyasha smirked.  "And he'll probably wake up saying something like "it was worth it," right?"

"You know him pretty well for a perfect stranger.  What's your name, anyway?"

"Inuyasha.  My older brother mentioned his antics once or twice," he noted as a quick cover.  'Man, I'm getting to be too good at that,' he thought.

"Older…oh!  I see the resemblance now!  I mean, it's sorta obvious, actually.  You're Sesshomaru's little brother, aren't you?  That guy is scary. Uhm…no offence.  I mean, you seem really nice and all…"

"Kagome's the only one who doesn't think he's scary," Inuyasha commented.  "Uh, his girlfriend, that is."

"Sesshomaru has…!  No kidding!" Sango almost laughed.  "It's hard to imagine, is all."

Inuyasha smiled at Sango's humor.  It was nice to have his friends around, even if they thought he was a stranger.  It made the entire ordeal just a little bit easier.  Seeing Sango laugh and smile right now, it was almost like medicine for the soul, although, right now, he'd have settled for a bit of asprin.  His head was killing him….and his brother's raised voice wasn't helping, as he heard the older boy all but slam the door behind him, calling, "Inuyasha!" before turning the bend and glaring at him.  "What's the big idea?"

Kouga came around from behind him, giving the injured party a smirk that seemed to say "oooo! You're gonna get it!" without using any actual words.   He scowled at both boys.  Figures that they'd team up against him.  Figures that Sesshomaru and Kouga would be friends, to make his life even more miserable.  Figures that Miroku would be in the other room out cold so he'd have no one to defend him, figures that his head was pounding, he was stuck in the future, the only person to remember a different world, figures Sesshomaru got the woman he loved on top of everything else.  It just figured.  That was just the kind of luck he had.

"Hey! Don't yell at him!" Sango yelled, causing Inuyasha to shrink away slightly, lost puppy eyes taking on a pained expression, and hands coming to his ears almost on instinct.  He whimpered.

"Oh.  Sorry Inuyasha.  You still have a headache, huh?" Sango soothed.  Do you want me to go see if the nurse has some asprin or something?

Inuyasha, actually, was torn.  Leave him alone with Sesshomaru AND Kouga?  Or…get him something to fight back the pounding in his head.  Finally, he agreed.  "Thanks," he mumbled.

Sango pat his shoulder gently.  "It's okay.  Just keep the ice on that bump huh? Please?  I feel bad enough already," she said as she got up and went through the other door, pausing to glare at the two other boys.  "Don't yell at him anymore.  And Kouga, try to be…a little less like…well…yourself.  At least until he's feeling better."

"Hey!  I'm the one who lugged his ass in here, if you remember correctly!" Kouga huffed.

"Yeah, and you bitched about it the entire way! If YOU remember correctly."

"Ah, well, yeah, that's true….but…Sango…" he pouted, about to say more, and possibly dig a deeper grave for himself.

His words were cut off by a slight slam of the door behind her.  Kouga sighed.  "She's so cute when she's angry."

"You're hopeless," Sesshomaru deadpanned. "He followed me here," he explained to his brother.  "Why'd you come here anyway?  Something important, I hope, for all the trouble it's gotten you into already."

"…not really.  I just…and…um…yeah."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow elegantly at his brother.

"I…well, since it's my turn to cook tonight, I wanted to know if you'd be home for dinner," Inuyasha said.  'Stupid!' he thought.  'Like he's going to buy that one!'

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly.  "You really ARE an idiot, Inuyasha."

```````

"Aaaawwww!!!!" Kagome cooed when Sesshomaru told her why he would be unable to spend any time with her on Sunday.

Apparently, he'd volunteered his time to help with the field trip to the park the kids were going on.  _"Normally, I wouldn't ask,"_ Dr. Gale had said.  _"But Rin has taken such a liking to you, and the rest of us will be so busy trying to keep the other children in one place that…well, it would be a huge help, if you're willing."_

What had surprised Sesshomaru most, at that time, was that he had wanted to.  He had wanted to give up his Sunday, _'as long as it's for Rin, it's okay,'_ he had thought.  Any of the other kids, he would have had to think about, but, for Rin…it was different.  The way she would always give him a wide, gap-toothed smile when he entered the room, the way she called him Sesshou-kun and always fell asleep on his lap looking out the window toward the very park they would be going to this weekend.  He found, more than anything, he wanted to be there for her.  Kagome would understand.  Just this once.  And apparently, if the squeal that came out of her when he told her what he intended to do this weekend was any hint at her state of mind, he'd already been forgiven for any possible neglect of his girlfriend.

As for Inuyasha, he'd given his, as of late, customary response.  He scowled and grunted at his older brother.  It was almost as if…as if he knew something that Sesshomaru didn't.  Whatever the case, it was…annoying.

"Ne, Inuyasha.  If you aren't doing anything Sunday, let's go to the arcade!" Kagome crooned.  "Like we used to.  It's been forever since we've spent the whole day there like we did when we were little.  It'll be fun.  You'll come, right?"

"…  … sure Kagome.  It sounds great," Inuyasha said, but his tone was somewhat less than enthused.  Sure, it would be a lot of fun to spend a day with Kagome, but with Sesshomaru, and now this little girl, taking up permanent residence in the back of his mind, he doubted he'd have much fun.  He seemed to be suffering from some endless depression lately, even his here-again/gone-again father had started to notice it.  And now, he kept thinking about Sango and Miroku, and even Kouga, and wondering just what sort of mess he'd caused, and if he should do something to fix it, or if everyone was happy with this arrangement except for him.  It sure seemed that way.  _'I'm just so tired, of being alone_.'  Excusing himself, he left his half-eaten dinner on the table, since it wasn't his turn to do dishes, and retreated to his room once again, flopping back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling.  "If this is a test, I think I'm failing," he grumbled.  "I'd almost be tempted to ask Miroku for advice, but it's not as if he remembers me, or anything."  He brought fingers to the bump on his head and smiled nostalgically.   "All the same, it's nice to see that those two…haven't really changed much.  … … I guess that's just how life is though.  There are things that change, and there are things that never will."

``````

o-tay, that's it for chapter two.  Thanks again to my reviewers, your enthusiasm means so much to me, really does!  And check it, I even figured a way to squiggle Kouga in!  All for you kasia!  You've constantly reviewed this arc, so, this is in return for your endless support!  And all the gifts! (to pet! Of course!  Even if he rips my arm off, it would SOOO be worth it! Lol)  I love Kouga too, but I haven't attempted writing him much, so if he's a bit on the ooc side, well, I guess we'll all just deal with that.

Hanna, check it!  It hasn't been two months!  Although, who knows when I'll write the next chapter.  *sweatdrops at her own flighty nature*  Actually, it's just that I have this awful tendency towards writing ten things at once, and Xavier, my evil muse, keeps giving me new ideas.  But I won't start on any of them until I've finished the two fics I'm writing now! *determination*  Uhm…well, until next time everyone.

Happy Haunting,

~Banshee Puppet~


	5. Chapter Three: Hearts have White Wings

Well, here we are again boys and girls. Ready for another chapter of  "A Fragile Heart".  Yes, there will be angst, this is a very angsty story, but I think there may be some sweetness in here yet.  Wonder how long this fic is gonna be.  Hehe.

Kasia.  lol.  You're reviews are always so cute and funny!

Ejineko.  Sugar high huh?  Well, tis cool by me if it's cool by you.  I'll make it a point to look up your fic at the first opportunity, though it might not be for a while yet, unfortunately. (I have a list of "to reads" like ten miles long and not nearly enough time to read them in!  It's pretty tragic, actually.  And if that's not bad enough, my list of  "to writes" is nearly as long!)  But, thanks!  Yes, it's true that Sess is a bit out of character, but the arc has led him in that direction, so rather than keep him 100% in character and make the story difficult to believe, I've let him adapt with the flow of the story.  And, well, him being human at the current moment makes it a LITTLE  more buyable.  Just a little.  But I don't think he's too too bad, so, meh. *shruggs*  whaddya gonna do?  As far as Kikyo…uhm…technically, I killed her in the last fic…and…hamsters?  You have a very interesting imagination. *chuckles*

So yeah, disclaimer.  Don't own Inuyasha.  Now let me drink my iced tea in peace.  

%%%

"A Fragile Heart"

by: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Three:  Hearts have White Wings

%%%

Sunday.  Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror, still half-expecting dog ears to pop out of his mess of hair at any moment.  He scowled at his red t-shirt and khakis, but most of all, he scowled at the dark brown work boots he wore.  He really hated shoes.  Probably even more than he hated cauliflower, and Sesshomaru kept insisting on cooking with it.  Gek!  _'Shit tastes like cardboard,'_ Inuyasha thought, crinkling his nose with a scowl.  At least his mind was off of the immediate problem…for like…two seconds.  He put on his watch, eyes widening at the time.  "Crap!  I'm supposed to meet Kagome at the arcade in five minutes!"  He all but bolted out the door, grabbing his wallet on the way out.  He'd have to run all the way there if he wanted to make it on time.  

Today.  

Today, was Sunday.  Sunday meant he was spending the day with Kagome at the arcade because Sesshomaru was at the park with that little girl.  Man, if it wasn't one thing, it was another.

%%%

Kagome looked at her watch.  Inuyasha was late…again.  Well, in the interim, she decided, she'd play a round or two of DDR.  It was right near the entrance, so they'd see one another when he got there.  But she'd be damned if she was going to sit around in a fun place like an arcade waiting all day.  A cocky-looking guy with brown hair smirked at the screen.  He wore a pair of jogging pants and a cut-up t-shirt with a magic eight ball on the back, the little triangle in the bottom displaying the words "fat chance", shaggy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  His cocky attitude made Kagome want to kick his dancing ass at this game, and he seemed to notice, as he leaned over the railing, blue eyes smirking down at her.  "My name's Kouga.  Who're you?" he asked easily, flipping some bangs from his eyes.

She got the oddest feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but chocked it up to deja-vu.  "K-Kagome," she said.  _'Great.  Stutter like a little schoolgirl.  He's going to think you like him or something.'_  She mentally rolled her eyes.  It was just…he had such an odd aura…or something.  He seemed…strong?  Hell, Kagome didn't know what it was, probably just the deja-vu…or the way he was leering as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  _'Animal.'_  

"Kagome, huh?  You gonna challenge me?  I'm the undefeated champion at this game, you know."

"You bet I am!" Kagome huffed.

So, you've got spunk!" he grinned.  "Well, you remind me of my girl, so I'll let you pick the song."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stepped onto the platform, taking off her sweatshirt and hanging it over a nearby railing.  "Whatever."

_'Very cute,'_ Kouga thought.  _'If I hadn't met Sango first, I could've fallen for her.'_

But it was an absent-minded thought, and quickly dismissed.  Because, contrary to what most people might assume of a trouble-maker like Kouga, truth was, when he set his eyes on a woman, whether she set hers on him or not, he was fiercely loyal.  And his eyes were on Sango.  Only Sango.  No other woman could even come close to the pedestal he'd put the softball player on.  It just wasn't humanly possible, and that was completely fine by him.  He was sure, with her only other current option being the perverted playboy Miroku, she would come around eventually.  He didn't think for a moment, that some unexpected competition might interfere with his plans.  So, all but ignoring this, Kagome person, he danced.  She wasn't too bad.  _'I might even break a sweat this round!'_ he thought with a slight smile.  _'Man, I was starting to forget this game was fun.  I want to play against her again.  Oh, I'm still gonna cream her, but…I'm going to enjoy doing it.'_

At least, that's what he thought, until he caught a glimpse of something through the front doors that he didn't like, and his steps faltered.

%%%

"Ah!  Inuyasha!  That's you, right?"

Inuyasha was about to enter the arcade when he turned around.  It was Sango.  She had her hair pulled back into it's customary ponytail and was wearing a pair of  sweat pants with one of those sports tops, the kind that fits really tightly, but goes down to just above the belly button, and a faded peach baseball cap.

"Oi!  Hey Sango.  What's up?"

"Oh.  You know, I was just at practice with the team," she said.  Lifting her bat slightly and revealing the glove hanging off the end of it.  "Stopping for some ice cream on the way home.  You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like."

"Ah.  I would, but, I'm meeting a friend at the arcade today.  Another time?"

"Sure. Sure.  How's you're head?" Sango moved her hand to brush his bangs aside and inspect the damages, but Inuyasha just crinkled his nose and swatted her hand gently away.  

"It's fine," he said.  "I'm hard-headed.  I mean!  I have a thick skull.  I mean…"  Inuyasha was about to give up.  This sentence just refused to come out right.

Sango chuckled.  "Don't worry about it Inuyasha.  I know what you meant.  So, another time then?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." 

"Alright.  See you then."

"See ya," Inuyasha returned, shaking his head slightly as Sango ran across the street.  He couldn't help a slight smile.  Even if she wasn't exactly the same as he remembered her, even if she didn't remember him, that was okay.  Actually, in some ways, this was almost better, because the way things were now, in this time, in this place, things might just work out differently.  _'I ignored her a little bit, back then.  But, I guess it was because I had Kagome, and she had Miroku, and I had Miroku, and she had Kagome…but things are different now.  Maybe this time around, it'll be me and Sango that become really good friends, like I was with Miroku back then.  I'll still miss talking with him, I guess, but…all things considered, I think it would be okay, if things worked out a little differently.  I wouldn't mind.  Not really.'_  And, on that note, he headed into the arcade to find Kagome cheering over her DDR victory (okay, it was more like gloating), and none other  than Kouga scowling at him.  _'Whaddid I do?'_ he wondered.

"Hey!  I'm gloating here, tough guy, and you're not even listening properly, no fair!" Kagome complained, poking the brunette in the chest.

Kouga blinked at her.  "Huh?  Che.  You only beat me because I got distracted," he scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes.  "Whatever."  And just as she was about to say more, she spotted a bright red t-shirt that could only belong to one person.  "…Inuyasha!" She grabbed her sweatshirt and hopped down off of the platform.  "You're late buster."

"Sorry Kagome.  I ran all the way here though!" he defended himself, but Kouga didn't miss the moment of lost puppy-dog eyes he cast on the girl.

_'Kagome.  Why's that name sound so familiar?  Is that his woman?  No it's…oh.  Oh!'_  Suddenly, he remembered detention with Sesshomaru the other day.

"Come on!  Time'll go faster if you talk to me, you know," Kouga whined.

"…"  Sesshomaru gave him a blank look that loosely translated as "no" before returning to the math homework he now had to catch up on.

"Fine.  Be that way," Kouga huffed, proceeding to drum his fingers on the desk for nearly five minutes before Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore.

"I would break all of your fingers, if I thought you wouldn't be bothered to start drumming infernally with your toes," Sesshomaru said dryly.  "So how long do you insist that I…converse…with you, to prevent you from being an irrevocable annoyance."

Yep.  That was the Sesshomaru that Kouga had grown to well, fear and loathe, actually.  Kouga looked at the clock.  Fifteen more minutes.  "Fifteen minutes."

"Five," Sesshomaru amended.

"Ten," Kouga compromised, getting the feeling he was putting his life on the line.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, but didn't bother to say anything.  Almost a minute passed before Kouga thought of a topic.  "So, I hear you're dating a middle-schooler these days, Mr. Artist."

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod.  

"So, who is she, what's she like.  You've got to open your mouth at some point over the next ten minutes, or I'm going to start drumming again."

Sesshomaru glared at him as he pulled on the cuff of his sleeve.  "Her name is Kagome.  She's a friend of my younger brother's.  They're in the same class, though I'm not certain why.  She's much smarter than he is."

_"Kagome,"_ Kouga thought.  _"I wonder if Sesshomaru knows his younger brother is in love with his girlfriend.  Ouch."_

"I'm going to get sodas.  So just stay put for a minute!" Kagome told Inuyasha, who just nodded dumbly and did as he was told.  She hadn't stopped speaking for almost five minutes, and he could still feel Kouga staring at him.  He turned his head at the other boy and snapped, "what?!?"

Kouga just smirked.  "It's got to suck, being in love with your brother's girlfriend," he commented idly.  Seeing the looks the kid had just been giving Kagome, he no longer considered him a threat to his claim on Sango,  so it was fine to chat with him and bait him like this for no apparent reason other than that it seemed completely natural to do so.

"Go to hell," Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga raised his hands defensively.  "Just making an observation.  No need to bite my head off."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  Talk about people who never changed…

%%%

Sango got her ice cream and ate as she walked, surprising herself by the train of thought her mind took.

_'Inuyasha said he'd join me for ice cream sometime.  He's such a sweetie, a little gruff, but…he's got a really cute personality.  I can't help but laugh when he's around.  He would have come today too, if he hadn't been meeting a friend.  I think I like him…just a little bit.'  _She shook her head slightly. _'Sango!  What are you thinking?  He's in middle school!'_  She laughed at herself.  _'Well, he's not so much younger than me though.  And, well, why not?   I'm allowed to have a crush too.  I **am** just a girl, after all.'_  

%%%

"Sesshou-kun?" Rin asked from the young man's side, dragging his attention back to her where they sat calmly beneath the shade of a large oak tree watching the other children.

"Hm?"  He looked down at the girl, who was holding a daisy up for him.  When he accepted it, and favored her with just the slightest twitch at the side of his mouth, Rin graced him with a gap-toothed smile so wide that her face might crack if she smiled any further, and she giggled.

She was such a beautiful little girl.  _'But since she's an orphan…since she doesn't have anybody…'_  Though he never said it out loud, it bothered him to think of it.  He opened his backpack and pulled out a small sketch pad and a silver pencil with little pink hearts on it and handed it to the girl.  He'd bought it so she would have something to do with herself, rather than just sit and watch the other children.  

Rin looked up at him, questioningly.  "It's a gift," he stated simply, in that bored manner he had.  "Use it as you like.  It's yours."

"Does Sesshou-kun have one too?" she asked.

"A sketch pad?  Yes.  I do Rin."

"What does Sesshou-kun do with his?"

"I draw in it."

Rin gave him that grin again, the one that pulled at those invisible little strings attatched to his chest.   "Will Sesshou-kun draw with Rin?" she asked.

He gave her a small, but true smile, and said, "Yes, Rin.  If that's what you want."

The girl nodded, "Rin would like that very much."

What could Sesshomaru do?  He pulled out a sketching pencil and flipped his pad open to an empty page, and began drawing a little girl with the most adorable smile, and this little side pigtail, a button nose, and also, a fragile heart.  He wasn't sure when he'd made the decision that day.  It was something lingering in the back of his mind for a while, actually.  But, the decision, by the time he was walking home, a daisy and a little girl's drawing of two people sitting together under a tree in his hand, he had made up his mind.  _'I'm eighteen.  And I'll be graduating high school in a few months.  That little girl without hope or family, who can still smile in spite of everything, I want to take care of her.  I'm going to adopt her.  I'm sure, Kagome will understand.  This is something that I have to do.'_

%%%

Miroku noticed Sango leaning over the railing of the small bridge over the river near their houses, looking thoughtful.  Her mind was wandering, he could tell, and though it DID make a prime target for groping, she looked so peaceful.  He hadn't seen her like that in a long time, so he decided not to.  Sango was a friend, after all. 

"Oi!  Sango," he called, waving.

Sango snapped out of her thoughts and groaned slightly.  "Hey Miroku."

"Why so gloomy?" he asked, as he took a place beside her on the bridge.  _'My best friend, really.  Sango-chan is the only person who understands me.'_

"I was just thinking," she said.

Miroku eyed her critically.  "Oh!  I see.  It's a boy!" he teased.  "So what's he like?"

"He's really cute.  But, he's kind of young," Sango sighed.  "Not like, cradle-robbing young, but…young."

Miroku chuckled.

"What?!?" the girl demanded.

"Hearts have white wings, Sango.  You can't help what you feel, so what does "young" matter?  If you like him, you should go for it."

"This coming from a guy who doesn't know how NOT to go for it," she remarked snidely.

"Hey!  I'm hurt Sango!  Really!  You of all people should know why I am the way I am."

Sango sighed.  "I know, Miroku.  But if you would behave more seriously sometimes, people might take you more seriously."

Miroku shook his head with a slight frown.  "You're really strong, so it's okay, since you already know everything, and won't leave my side.  But…I don't want to get to close.  I don't want anyone crying over me, when I die."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the sunset.  "All the same, I'd like to see you have your first boyfriend by the time I go you know!  And I swear, if you pick that Kouga guy just to humor me, I'm going to come back and haunt you."

"Great, just what I need…to get groped by a ghost."

Miroku chuckled.  "Soo…."

Sango eyed her friend skeptically for a moment.  "White wings, huh?"

Miroku nodded.  "White wings.  So go for it, would you?  You're too shy."

"Take better care of yourself," she scolded, changing the topic with relative ease.  "You're not as healthy as you like to pretend you are, you know."

"Hai.  And you hitting me all the time isn't helping, you know.  I'm sickly, you know, you should humor me once in a while, Sango-chan."

And at that, Sango felt something rubbing against her posterior.  She slapped Miroku so hard that he fell onto his ass, looking dazed.  "PERVERT!" she scolded, but couldn't help but smile down fondly at the dazed young man.  Cancer.  She still had a hard time believing it.  Her next door neighbor and childhood friend was dying, and there was nothing that anyone could really do for him.  He still seemed so alive, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that this shouldn't be happening, that everything was supposed to work out differently.  She just got the feeling that there was supposed to be more hope than this, a way to save him.  But it was Cancer.  There wasn't anything anyone could do.  It made her feel a little helpless sometimes, but also, she was proud of him, because in spite of everything, he was determined to live every day of his life, right up until the very end.

She felt like she owed it to him, to be so brave, so if she really did like Inuyasha in the way she thought she was starting to like him in, she owed it to both of them to act on that.  But she wasn't going to rush things either, she wanted to be sure.  Because, hearts had white wings, but they were also pretty complicated little muscles, when they wanted to be.

%%%

Okay, so there's another chapter!  More sad stuff! *pouts*  But, a little bit of sweetness in there. *chews lower lip*  Oh, who am I kidding, it's pure angst.  You know it.  I know it.  The birds and the bees know it. But I'm going to keep writing it anyway.  R&R.  and until next time,

Happy Haunting, 

~Banshee Puppet~


	6. Chapter Four: Life or Something Like It

Everybody ready?  Because I think this A/N is super-long…even for me! Ahem…

_Lil'sesshi;_ I think at this point, it's obvious that this IS a very sad story, but the arc WILL have a happy ending.  I'm going to let the story flow though.  I'm not the type of writer who's so obsessed with happy endings that I'll force one where it doesn't belong.  That's not to say the story won't have a happy ending, it's more to say I just don't really know how it will end at this point.  But if this story ends sadly it only means, in my eyes, that the tale of sess and kagome has yet to be finished, and more stories will come of it before I'm done.  So, if that's the case, then I'll just have no choice but to keep writing!  So stick with me, and I may just surprise you yet!

I actually decided on cancer for some very specific reasons, in truth.  Firstly, because it IS sad, and it IS tragic.  Also, in the series, Miroku has the air rip in his hand that's killing him.  I wanted Miroku to have something in my story to coincide with that but that wasn't supernatural, and also with less hope (Meaning, there's no, if we kill Naraku, it'll go away.), without that possibility of being all better again.  I wanted that because it IS too sad, because it IS going too far.  Also, in many ways, this story has been a method of grieving for me.  Both a dying child, and losing someone you love to cancer are things that come, a bit, from my own life experience.  As I look at this story, I find that I've kept a relative distance, emotionally speaking, from those losses.  They just never felt quite real, and this story has helped remind me that it IS real, and that I, also, have lost people that I loved, and that grieving is perfectly natural, even many years later.  It has been a delayed reaction on my part, but I'm coming to terms with it all through this story.

This is one of the reasons, _ficfan_, that this story is taking me so long to write; it is very emotionally draining for me, as some of what is here hits a bit too close to home, and memory can be painful at times.

Also, I got into too many projects at once, and am finishing multiple fics so that I am down to one at a time again.  As such, I have, as of late, been focusing most of my energy on an FF8 fic I've been writing,  as well as doing some serious editing on non fanfic stories which I have neglected for far too long.  And, I work A LOT.  Sometimes I wonder if there is room in my life right now for anything other than work and sleep, but I always find a way.  Rest assured though, I have NOT forgotten this fic, and I WILL finish it.  It's only a matter of time.

_Kasia_; lol.  Silly, silly kasia.  Yes, kouga IS a bit of a jerk, but I was going more for Kouga's first appearance Kouga, and the way he always acts towards Inuyasha and stuff.  I dunno.  Kouga DOES strike me as a bit of a jerk in general, even if that's all on the surface and he's a sweety underneath. (It's just finding that "underneath" level that's the problem! Haha!) Well, whatever. And, popcorn-flavored chapstick?  Interesting.

~~~

"A Fragile Heart"

Part three of the Sess/Kag Arc

Chapter Four: Life or Something Like It

~~~

Sesshomaru was nervous, not that it was obvious, but Kagome could tell.  It was the way his lips were pressed just a little more thinly together than usual, the way his pale brow furrowed slightly in thought—

It was the way he opened his mouth to speak, looked out the window, and with a slight sigh, said, "the weather channel said it was supposed to be a nice day, but it looks like it's going to rain."

Kagome watched the storm clouds coming in.  The weather always seemed to coincide with her boyfriend's moods.  It was as if one determined the other, or vice versa.  Of course, that was silly, she knew as well as anyone, but there definitely _seemed_ to be a connection.

"What's on your mind?" she asked easily, resting her hand on top of his paint-stained digits on the diner's table.

He looked at her and gave her a slight smile.  "You know me too well," he stated.

"You make it simple," she replied.  "Tell me?"

"…yes.  That was the purpose of coming out today, though I had hoped the weather would be nicer."

They had been sitting in the diner for nearly an hour now, drinking tea while the artist's gaze willed the weather to clear.  It was to no avail.  The weather was a force beyond the power of one man.

"I've come to a decision about something," Sesshomaru began.

~~~

They sat in the dugout eating ice cream and staring at the storm clouds.  Inuyasha had been walking Sango home, chatting idly with her about nothing in particular,  when the weather suddenly turned, and they decided to wait out the storm, since it was early yet and neither was expected home for quite a while.  

The storm wasn't bad yet, and both were dry, but a soft drizzle had begun its pitter-pattering on the roof above them, and its plink-plunking on the freshly mown grass of the park's baseball field.

"Sesshomaru must be brooding," Inuyasha stated behind his tower of mint chocolate chip ice cream.  He didn't know what to say, and the silence had started to make him skiddish.

Sango tipped her hat back.  "Are you and your brother close, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha thought on this. In the past, they had spent their lives trying to kill one another; as children, they were hardly a step above strangers.  But then Kagome had come into their lives and turned everything upside down…

It had been similar to the situation between them and their father, actually; they both loved him too much to really like each other but…

"Inuyasha?"

"We've always been very competitive," he said finally.  "But I think I would miss him if he wasn't around."  Inuyasha shrugged.  "We're brothers, you know?"

Sango nodded.  "It sounds like you love one another very much."

"…I guess that's true.  We fight a lot though."

"Mn," Sango nodded knowingly. "That's how siblings are, it seems, but if he wasn't around, I bet you'd even miss the fighting."

_'Idiot,'_ Inuyasha's mind snapped at him.  Everyone from his time was here, everyone from the world he remembered. And that meant, _'Kohaku.'_

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Sango?" he asked, having already opened up the topic.  Besides, in the old days, Sango seemed to enjoy talking about Kohaku.

The ball player nodded.  "Kohaku.  He doesn't remember me though.  A few years ago, there was a car accident.  Our father died and Kohaku…" Sango sighed, resting her head in her hand.  "The doctors say he might never remember, but for me, it's enough to just be able to see him, to know he's okay."

Enough?  Like hell it was enough.  It was all she could hope for, but it wasn't enough or anything even remotely resembling it.  His brother's happiness.  Feh.  What a stupid, selfish wish he'd made.  Did his brother's happiness mean that everyone else he cared about had to be miserable?  And, it wasn't like when Naraku was the cause of everything.  This time, there was nothing Inuyasha could do.  He couldn't make Kohaku get his memory back.  Miroku, at least, seemed pretty much the same, and that gave his heart a little relief at least.  But still, he felt so helpless to do anything.

"Feh. Liar," he said.

Sango's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Enough?  Yeah right.  Who are you trying to convince?  Just because you're surviving it doesn't make it enough, and you shouldn't pretend otherwise.  If you do it'll only make people worry."

Sango opened her mouth to say something that would devalue the entire affair, but it was Inuyasha's name that tumbled out of her mouth, and Inuyasha's name alone.

He looked at her, a little confused, like he expected her to say something more, and when she didn't, it threw him off.  And then she smiled at him.  It wasn't a wide smile, not a grin, there was nothing in it that even remotely resembled Kagome's manic energy, but Sango wasn't Kagome, and her smile was open and honest and her eyes said everything that she couldn't manage to find words for, and somehow, today, in this situation, at this time, it drove the words right out of his mouth and his mind, and all he could do was offer a shy smile back.  And for reasons that he couldn't really understand, for the first time in a long time, the silence wasn't a dead weight on his shoulders that refused to let up and that could do nothing but scream Kagome's name in some desperate plea for something, anything, to hold onto.  And his shy smile grew more confident, more definite, with this knowledge, until he turned away scowling for making a fool out of himself when he caught himself grinning like an idiot at a dear friend who didn't even remember that they'd met before a few weeks ago—that they'd traveled together, fought together, side by side, that…Inuyasha sighed and Sango laughed, just a small chuckle really, the back of her hand coming over her mouth, the first two knuckles touching her lips in her amusement, and as he watched her, he realized spontaneously that the past didn't matter much to him all of a sudden.  The way things were—he could let it all crumble and fade.

He could leave it all behind to see her dark eyes twinkling like that (even if it was at his expense), and he didn't know what to make of that.  So, being Inuyasha, he resolved not to think about it.

He looked up at the sun peeking through the clouds and said, "it looks like it's stopped raining."

"That it does," Sango agreed.

But neither moved.

~~~

"…so," Kagome said finally.  She'd been a bit stunned at first, when Sesshomaru told her his intentions involving Rin.  Adoption.  They were both so young, and children, well…they were something she planned on having with  him, on raising with him, someday.  She just didn't expect someday to come so soon.  And he had made himself very clear.  He wasn't asking for her help.  If she didn't want to "play mommy", that was fine.  He was going to raise Rin though, whether Kagome was involved or not.  For some reason, he just couldn't turn his back on the girl, or her fragile heart.

But it was Sesshomaru's fragile heart that Kagome worried for.  What would become of him if the girl didn't make the list, what would happen to Sesshomaru, if his little girl died?  He put on a brave face, pretended to be tough, but she knew him better than all of that.  He was easily hurt, and quick to anger, and he held grudges a long time, and… 

And once he set his mind on something, there was no swaying it in a different direction.  He was like a pendulum permanently stuck on the upward stroke, and she had no idea what would happen when it all came crashing down.  

Sometimes, it felt like it wasn't real, because everything just kept getting better and better and better, and she wondered how bad "worse" was going to be, when it finally came.  It was…well, it was a hard feeling to place, really…. ….

No, not that hard, not really, but all of the analogies were wrong.   It was like that billion year old fly stuck in a chunk of amber, perfectly preserved, but it wasn't alive, couldn't make it's own choices.  Sometimes she felt like that, like she had everything she wanted but still couldn't affect anything, like acting out some episode of the Brady Bunch where everything is happiness and love.  She wouldn't know what to do if things suddenly turned around for the worse…and she had a bad feeling that she was going to find out, that sooner or later, she was definitely going to find out.

"… …so," Sesshomaru replied.

"… …" The pauses between their speech spoke awkward volumes.  "You're going to be a dad." She smiled softly, looking at their fingers interlaced on the table. 

"It…does seem that way," he stated, staring at the top of her raven head.

"I think…" she paused again.  "… …that you'll be good at that."

It was all he needed to hear. He knew what she meant.  She meant that it was okay, that she supported his decision, but also, that it was his decision.  She would be there, of course, she would be there with him and his adopted daughter, even if she wasn't really ready to be a mom, or didn't think she was.  But it was _his_ daughter, and to them both, this was clear in layers and levels that went beyond words.  There was a bond between himself and the child that could be broken, and Kagome wouldn't dream of coming between that, and perhaps, in time, if it all worked out, they could be a family.  Everything was just so uncertain, teetering, lost in some sort of confusing emotional limbo, but that was okay.  That was just fine.

Such is life.

~~~

Miroku took a deep breath.  The rain had finally stopped, and with it, the fog over his heart had cleared.  He stood on the steps of the hospital, hands shoved in his pockets.  Everything made much more sense now.  Now, he knew exactly where he stood, and that was okay.

He sighed, walking down the stairs, and started when he saw a cigarette-smoking Kouga, leaning against a motorcycle, drew his attention.

"So this is where you go when you mysteriously disappear and call off games and stuff, huh?" Kouga said idly, flicking the remains of his cigarette into the wind.

For a few moments, Miroku just stared at him, jaw working but no words coming out.  So much for his clear head.  There was Kouga, that damn punk, standing there like he was god's gift to everything, shaggy ponytail and black undershirt wet and clinging.  He'd been riding around, apparently.

When Miroku said nothing, he spoke again.  "I didn't realize you were sick."

"I'm not," Miroku stated blandly, deciding that the best idea was to walk right by him, just pretend he wasn't there.  Besides, sick wasn't really the right word.  He had three months, the doctors told him this time.  Maybe four, if he was lucky.  He was dying, but he'd be damned if that was going to stop him from living.

Kouga grabbed his bicept to stop his progress past him.  "You're not as good a liar as you like to believe, you know," he stated.

"Neither are you," Miroku dead-panned.  "What do you want?"

"Feel like going for a ride?  I'm bored.  Nobody else is around to pester, and since I didn't get to watch my Sango in action on the field today, I figure you owe me at least a few minutes of distraction."

"You have a convoluted sense of logic, you realize."

Kouga nodded.  "Come on!  It'll be fun!  Though, I'm pretty reckless, I can't guarantee you won't die," he joked.  

Miroku just looked at him for a moment, cocked an eyebrow, and looked at the motorcycle.  He'd never ridden on one before, and on impulse, he nodded.  "Such is life," he stated.  "Just do me a favor and don't speak.  You'll say something obnoxious if you do."

"Likewise.  And keep your hands where I can see them pretty-boy.  You're libel to grope me while I'm driving."

"You wish."

"Heh."

"So, what is it, anyway?  The big secret sickness or whatever?  Just…out of curiosity."

"Does it matter?"

Kouga thought about this a minute as he let Miroku settle in on the bike behind him and handed him the motorcycle's helmet.  "No, not really.  Dying is dying, right?  Everybody does it eventually, so I guess the where and how don't matter much."

"Then stop talking and drive," Miroku stated.  A year ago, he wouldn't have even considered getting on the back of a motorcyle with Kouga, it just seemed like an accident waiting to happen, but now…well, it just didn't matter anymore.

"Roger that," Kouga replied with a curt nod.  "Hang on tight.  When I go fast enough, the whole world gets left behind."

And that said, the motorcycle rumbled to life and motion, and the cutting wind tore at Miroku's long sleeves, little wet pellets from Kouga's ponytail whipping against the face plate of the helmet as he stared at the blurry world over the other man's shoulder.  

And for Kouga's part?  Their conversation had been idle, pointless.  He'd stumbled across Miroku by pure accident when he was visiting his grandfather, a man who wasn't half of what he remembered, and who he visited to pay his respects to the memory of him only.  _'There's just nothing quite like the scent of the air after the rain,' _he thought with a soft smirk.  _'It's so haunting, like an eclectic echo of life, or something like it.'_

~~~

Well, another little chapter that I made you wait forever and ever for.  I think Miroku and Kouga especially seem a bit ooc in this chapter, but that scene sort of wrote itself the way it came out, and, well, rather than going back and changing a scene that I think fits really well into the context of such a depressing story as this one (*sighs* what is it with me and drama and angst anyway? Ah well, like I said, it's a sad story, but if this one doesn't end on a happy note, I'll keep writing this arc until I find one that does.), I decided to leave it as is and deal with the ooc-ish-ness.

Some new possibilities worked their way in here this time around.  A possible Sango/Inuyasha mini-romance. (I say mini b/c this is a sess/kag arc, so they are, naturally my primary pairing, and beyond that anything goes.)  Also the hint of something that might turn into friendship between Kouga and Miroku, or a hint of understanding between the two, at least.  Anyway, that all remains to be seen.  

Well, as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn.  I can only hope that the dawn that comes out of all of this is bright and dynamic and full of life.  

I'd also like to tell you that I won't neglect this story for another small eternity before posting another chapter, but, fact is, sadly for those few loyal readers out there that I have managed to keep somehow, I probably will.  (bear with me though.  I haven't forgotten this story yet and I have no intention of doing so now.)

For now, as always, and happy haunting,

Banshee Puppet


	7. Chapter Five: The Winds of Change

Well, first of all, I'd like to thank those of my reviewers who've stuck with me, even though I've kept you waiting forever for each and every chapter that I write. It means a lot to me, seriously.

I also wanted to say, that finally, I'm down to one fanfic at a time. Though I have lots more planned to write in the future. As far as fanfic goes, I'm only writing this one now, and I seem to have gotten some of my inspiration back at last. Of course, life is still uber-crazy, so sadly I can't dedicate all of my time to working on this story, but I'm doing my best. I'm trying to organize my life, so with any amount of luck you can look forward to monthly updates in the future. It's not much, but it's the best that I can do, and at least it isn't this tri-monthly kick I've been on lately, so I'm hoping. Any number of factors have delayed this chapter, including the death of my computer and its replacement, work, and business ventures and my new interest in drawing (weird, I know. I'm not even very good! Hah! But I think I'm improving!), just to name a few of my recent craziness. Also, I used to have word, but now I'm working on MS Works, so I hope my formatting doesn't get fudged when I save to html and make the entire chapter one big paragraph… if it does…I am sooo sorry.

Anyway,I also want to take this opportunity to warn you that this fic is about to take a turn for the worse. But, as they say, it's always darkest before the dawn. I feel there are things I should warn you about, but that those warnings would take something away from the story, so I apologize to those of you who will reach certain points in this chapter and the coming chapters where I hit you with something unexpected. Since life is full of surprises, I think I'll let this story be the same.

From now on, comments to reviewers will be placed at the BOTTOM of my chapters. I take up enough space at the top of the page with my ramblings as it is. Standard disclaimers apply, and on with the story.

~**~

"A Fragile Heart"

by: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Five: The Winds of Change

~**~

"Are you ready to go Rin?" he asked. Sesshomaru was nervous. But the paperwork had finally gone though, had finally been approved. He'd graduated high school last spring, got a decent job, a nice little two bedroom apartment, and now…

And now the little girl nodded, slipping her tiny fingers around his hand and smiling like she had every bit of confidence in the fact that Sessho-kun wouldn't let her down. Children, if nothing else, seemed to have endless reserves of faith, and Rin. Well, Rin believed in him, though he couldn't understand why. _'What do you see in me, Rin?'_ he wondered as he lifted the duffel bag with the girl's few possessions over his shoulder. 

Dr. Gale stood in the doorway looking at him over the weary rim of her glasses. "Are you sure?" she asked. They both knew what she meant. '_Are you sure about taking her out of the hospital? What if something happens? You're not a doctor.'_

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. _'She deserves a chance at a normal life. Besides, you've already taught me everything I need to know about taking care of her,' _he thought_. _And over the past months, Dr. Jack Gale had learned enough about the young man to understand that from the shifting of light in his eyes. She gave a curt nod and stepped out of the way.

"Alright then. I'll see you two Friday afternoon for her weekly checkup," she said. "You be good Rin!" the doctor said cheerfully, ruffling the girl's hair.

Rin gave the doctor a gap-toothed smile. "Don't worry Dr. Jack! Sessho-kun is going to take care of Rin now!" she said confidently. 

"Friday," Sesshomaru stated. "Come on Rin. Let's go home," he said.

The girl nodded and walked beside him, holding his hand. 

As he buckled her seatbelt, Rin asked, "Sessho-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Are there flowers at Rin's new home?"

"No."

The girl frowned and said "oh."

"We'll plant some, okay? Together. Alright?" he offered at her sad expression. He hadn't meant to make her frown like that.

"Yay!" Rin cheered. "Rin likes flowers!"

~**~

"Oi, Kagome."

"What are you so cheerful about today Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just smiled as they reached the large building. "We're in high school now, ya know, so you should start acting a little more mature," he stated impishly.

"Oh you!!!" Kagome growled, punching him rather girlishly in the arm. "I know you better than that Inuyasha. You're just excited about being in the same school as Sango."

"Th-that's not really!" Inuyasha blushed. They both knew it was true. He had a crush on the ball-player. A crush? Hah! Understatement. He'd been going out of his way to run into her for weeks now. It had been a slowly developing friendship, but as it stood now, everyone could see the obvious except the two of them. 

"You should just ask her out already! It's sooo obvious that you like her," Kagome said knowingly.

"I do not!" he defended himself, badly. Still, it was nice. His feelings for Sango had grown and his feelings for Kagome mellowed to a strong affection. It was just…nice. Things were good. It made him forget the past, forget about dying and wishes and the pain of grief. 

"You don't what?" 

Inuyasha jumped. "Oi! Sango don't sneak up on me like that!" he scolded.

Sango giggled. "Sorry, thought I'd meet up with you guys since it's your first day," she said. "Everyone's early today. It's so different without your brother and Kouga here…"

"Where's Miroku? I thought where one was, the other wasn't far behind," Kagome teased over the pervert that had taken permanent residence at Sango's hip.

A sad expression flickered across her eyes. "Oh, he won't be coming to school this semester," she said. "Uh…his grandmother is sick, so he has to stay home to take care of her," she lied. It wasn't her place to say, and that's what he'd told her to say, so…

But she still felt bad about lying to Kagome and Inuyasha. They were friends, after all, and Inuyasha…

Sango looked at the grumpy young man and tried not to blush as she realized….

__

Inuyasha has been working out.

Kagome watched the two for a moment before slapping her forehead. _Oh for cryin out loud!_ "I'm going to class!" she announced. "Meet you there Inuyasha."

~**~

Miroku stared in the mirror and sighed, running his hands over his bare head. Bald. "Can't get used to this," he mumbled to himself. He was getting skinny, though he still looked healthy enough. Just… …bald. Very very bald.

"You look like a monk."

Miroku jumped at the voice. "Kouga."

"Feel like going for a ride?" the punk asked, leaning against the wall. "No work for me today, figured you might wanna do something, since Sango's in school and all…"

"… …okay," he said, standing. "But you've gotta sneak me out. I'm not supposed to be up and around anymore."

"Like a pig-headed bastard like you is gonna let that stop him."

Miroku just smirked. "Thanks Kouga."

"For what?"

"Oh, you know, nothing. Not a damn thing."

~**~

"Where's this?" Rin asked. 

"It's the high school, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Why're Rin and Sessho-kun at the high school?" she asked as she held his hand a little tighter when people started coming out.

"We're picking someone up," he said. "My girlfriend, and maybe my brother."

"A pretty girl is waving at Sessho-kun," Rin observed.

Sesshomaru looked up. There she was, looking the same as always. A slight smile pulled at the corner of his lips and he lifted his free hand in return.

"You didn't have to come all this way to get me!" Kagome said cheerfully. 

"I wanted Rin to meet you."

"Oh. Oh!" Kagome smiled down at the girl. _Kawaii!_ her mind squealed. She was sooo cute! "Hello Rin-chan! My name is Kagome!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Kagome! Rin's name is Rin! Sessho-kun is taking care of Rin now. He says we can plant flowers together! Do you want to help?" the girl said rather quickly.

"Sure Rin-chan! It sounds like fun!" Kagome answered, latching onto Sesshomaru's free arm and smiling up at him.

"Is Inuyasha coming?"

Kagome crinkled her nose, shaking her head back and forth. "He's walking home with Sango," she said knowingly.

"Ah. I see. Then let's get going."

~**~

"Oi, Sango?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you have to be home right now?"

"Not really, why?"

"I thought maybe we could stop for something to eat? I mean, only if you want to…"

Sango giggled again. He couldn't think he was being very subtle. Even Sango had figured out that he liked her already. Problem was, she was too shy to really say anything. Well, it was obvious at least that they wouldn't get anywhere at this rate. So maybe it was time to take matters into her own hands, or try to.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded in that defensive way he had when he was feeling stupid.

"I was just thinking."

Inuyasha stopped and cocked his eyebrow at her. She took a few steps before realizing he'd stopped moving. She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Thinking about?" he asked, though there wasn't much of a question in that sentence.

Sango chewed her lip. Now or never. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Weell. The Welcome Back dance is this Friday night. …I was thinking, you know, that we should go. …uh," she blushed. "Ya know…together…if you want to, that is."

Inuyasha had to take a moment for that to register, and scowled after he realized he'd had another goofy grin on his face.

"So uh…what time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked with a blush of his own.

"Why don't we talk about that over some food," Sango asked, feeling relieved. Well, hah! Miroku would be happy at least! _Pft. Like I care what that stupid pervert thinks,_ she reminded herself. Still, he was still a friend. _I'll stop by to visit him later._

~**~

The little girl curled up against Sesshomaru's hip and fell asleep. 

"She's had enough for one day I think," he told Kagome, wiping a bit of dirt off of her cheeks. "She has to be careful not to exert herself too much."

He lifted the girl carefully. "I'm going to bring her inside."

Kagome nodded. "I'll be right in. I'll just finish up here."

Sesshomaru nodded. "The door will be unlocked."

"Mmkay," Kagome answered before turning back to what she was doing. Just wanted to finish planting these few bulbs. It had been so nice of the landlord to let them plant flowers. The poor old lady had seemed thrilled about it too. Apparently, she'd wanted to for quite some time, but she was just too old, and her children were too busy to help her much. Kagome was surprised to find that it was Sesshomaru who usually did the woman's grocery shopping for her. _'It's not like I go out of the way or anything. I happen to be in the foodstore. Picking up a few extra items while I'm there is really nothing,'_ he'd told her when she asked about it.

She giggled as she put the garden tools back into their bucket and lugged them into the shed. "My boyfriend is such a sweetie!" she giggled. "Even if he'll never admit it! Haha."

She dusted her hands off on her jeans and waved, "Hiya Miss Kagura!" she waved to one of the apartment's other residents as she entered the building. "How's your sister?"

Kagura looked up and smiled at the young girl. A kind young woman indeed. "Everything is well, thank you," she said evenly as she opened the door to her apartment. A casual lie for sake of small talk.

"Okay then! See ya later!" the bubbly teenager said before heading up to the second floor and opening the door on her boyfriend's apartment. A delighted little squeal escaped her lips when she was accosted by his warm arms in the doorway. He buried his face in her hair. "Thank you," he mumbled so softly she could barely hear it.

"Huh?"

He pulled back slightly. "I haven't been paying much attention to you lately. Sorry about that," he said, kissing her jaw.

"It's okay. You're a daddy now…" she trailed off, his lips finding their way to her neck as his hand reached behind her to lock the door. Force of habit. "…a-and Rin is just in the next room."

"Rin is fast asleep. It would take a herd of wild buffalo to wake her now," he teased. "We have an hour at least."

"You're not suggesting!" Kagome gasped. Geez, she knew men could be horny but there was a little girl in the next room!

"Of course not," Sesshomaru said dryly. "I just want to spend a little private time with my girlfriend. Is that so bad?"

"…and?" she asked. She knew there was more to it than that as he lifted her and deposited her on the couch before sitting down himself.

He just smirked slightly, his lips curling up slightly on one side and kissed her. "Stupid question."

Well, he was persistent, and she wasn't really all that adverse to the idea anyway. It had been ages since they'd had any time for just, being boyfriend and girlfriend, as it were, making out on the sofa and the like, and it was nice to see his opinions of her hadn't changed with his new lifestyle.

"Kagome, I've been thinking."

"Hmn?"

"Marry me."

"Wha--?"

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "Not right this second," he said. "You're still in school and all. But, four years down the road or so, when you're ready. I'll wait. It's just…with everything that's been happening, I've had some time to think and I…" he sighed slightly, sitting back to clear his mind. "A while back you asked if I wanted to have kids with you some day. I had never thought about children. But now, with Rin…the answer is yes, Kagome. As many as you want. So just promise that you'll marry me someday, alright?"

Kagome hugged him, hard. Times when Sesshomaru was that straight-forward about his thoughts were rare gifts, and she loved them. "I promise," she told him. "Someday. When I'm a little older."

~**~

Miroku breathed in the gentle breeze off the bay, letting the wind beat against his face. Kouga was laying beside him, one knee bent up and his fingers laced behind his head. He smirked up at his riding buddy, but said nothing right away. Miroku wasn't really paying him any mind anyway. They never talked, not really, after a good ride. They would spend hours on his motorcycle, letting the world fly past, and then they'd end up here, or somewhere scenic and just relax. Evenutally, a mutual understanding that was reached without words would be made, and they'd return to the world and their lives, and their troubles. But they never talked about their troubles. Not here. Not like this. It was taboo and unfitting to do so.

__

'If I could have given my grandfather moments like this…' Kouga's mind trailed off to the old man who he used to visit at the hospital. It wasn't really his grandfather, if you wanted to be specific. It was some weird relationship through a second marriage of a cousin…but that didn't matter. He'd been around forever and Kouga had really liked the old guy once. But then he'd gotten sick and just gave up on life and living. _'It's not that I'm doing that for him through Miroku, or anything. I'm not,'_ he told himself. _'I was just thinking that I've got a lot of respect for the pervert is all. He hasn't got long, but he's not done living yet. So…I think I'll hang around a while longer.'_

Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. They never talked. Breaking the trend could break this good thing they had going. He turned to look at Kouga. The punk's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping, just thinking. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"You're thinking again," Miroku said suddenly, the words out before he had time to take them back.

Kouga's eyes shot open. "And you're not?" he rebutted, propping himself up on his elbows and looking out to where the sun was starting to sink in the sky.

"Not really. I try not to, when we're here. But…well, whatever. Thinking about anything interesting?" he asked, not sure where to go with the conversation.

"Nah, not really. That old man finally died last week. I was supposed to go to his funeral a few hours ago. Guess I was just thinking about that."

"You should have gone."

"Nah. I've got no business with the dead."

"You've got no business with a lot of things."

Kouga just shrugged. "Well, ya know, carpe diem, as they say."

"Hah. That's just like you."

"Feel like going back?"

Miroku shook his bald head back and forth. "Just a little longer," he said.

"Sure thing."

~**~

It was after dark when Sango finally made it to the hospital. She wasn't expected, so it wasn't anything to worry about, and visiting hours weren't over, so she was surprised when she went into Miroku's room and found that he wasn't there.

"Nurse?"

"Yes, what is it dear?" she asked the girl who'd just emerged from the young man's room.

"Is he…uhm, the patient from this room. Is he with the doctor, or something?" admittedly, she was worried about her friend.

"No, is he not in there?"

Sango shook her head, shifting from foot to foot. "Why don't you go sit in the waiting room and I'll find out about it," the nurse said, and Sango obliged. She chewed her lip, paced, worried. And the nurse was ill at ease, she could tell. Miroku…they didn't know where he was.

__

'You idiot!' her mind hissed. _'Where the hell are you? You're supposed to stay put! Your parents will be worried sick if they find out!'_

Her mind was already making up ambulances and sirens and, wait, that wasn't her mind. Oh, well she was at a hospital, right. But still, how sad. She'd been sitting here for two hours now. Her parents would worry if she didn't get home soon.

The nurse then, she saw the nurse. "Miss, your friend…he…"

Sango swallowed. Oh no, Miroku was dead, she feared the worst, of course. He wasn't in his room because he'd died….

"He snuck out. There was a car accident. He's in ICU right now. I'm sure he'll be fine…" the woman trailed off. She knew the boy was dying whether from the accident or the cancer. It was a hollow assurance. 

"A car accident? Who's car was he in?" Sango asked, confused. "It was a motorcycle. Looks as if they went out for a joyride and ran into a drunk driver."

A motorcycle. Sango stood, fists balled. She was pissed now. "That stupid..! Kouga! I'll kill him!" she stomped her foot.

"Miss, please calm down. The other boy. He…"

Sango's rage melted away suddenly, her eyes widening slightly. "W-what about Kouga? He's okay, isn't he? It would take a mack truck to hurt _that_ kid."

The nurse put her hand on Sango's shoulder and shook her head back and forth. 

"So…he's just, hurt really bad, right? He's going to be okay…" the girl trailed off.

"I'm so sorry dear," the nurse told her. "He didn't make it."

~**~

Jade Garden: Yes, this is the third in the story arc that started with "Not that He Cared" and continued with "Brothers After All". The arc STILL doesn't have a name, but I am accepting suggestions from anyone who thinks they have something good. If I like it, I'll use it. If not, at least it may inspire me to come up with something. Though this story seems far removed from the previous two, I think by the end, everyone will see the connection to the previous story.

Saria4: Thanks so much for the kind words. They mean a lot, especially since I've been writing this fic forever, already. It's a hard fic to write, especially for someone who's normally as bubbly and cheerful as I am! Hah. I like it too though, for all it's bittersweetness. (Yeah I know that's not a word. Don't care, it is now.) I hope I continue to entertain you and my other readers. It's very nice to get reviews, but I usually tend to have two or three loyal reviewers. Anyway, it's cool, b/c they inspire me and give me ideas. But I started writing for me, and that's why I continue writing. I write b/c I enjoy it and I enjoy the stories. If other people enjoy them, then that's great! It makes me happy that other people are enjoying something I've worked so hard on right along with me, but my primary audience has always been and will always be myself, so even if I never get any reviews, I'm going to keep writing.

Sesshyangel: There was no epilogue. Perhaps you missed the last chapter? If you feel like it was incomplete, double check that, b/c I think it was wrapped up fairly well. I never did say she got her soul back, "not precisely", but it was implied. I don't feel that spelling things out is always entirely necessary, and I, personally, thought that it was made obvious without having to say it outright. To do so, to me, at that time, felt tedious.

I don't know that I've grown as an author, persay, but I do agree that I have a much better understanding of the characters than I did when I was writing "not that he cared". That was actually my first inuyasha fanfic ever, so I was expecting some considerable ooc. And by the time I realized how bad it was, I just ran with it for the sake of the story, since to change it at that point would make the story feel choppy and manhandled. All in all, I'm happy with it as it is, ooc or not. *shrugs* And then there's that little thing called lack of editing (sorry! I'm bad, I know. I reread my stories and I see all sorts of grammar mistakes and other little things, but I just don't edit, so unless someone feels like beta-ing my stuff, you'll all have to live with reading my rough drafts). I do appreciate your opinion on the matter though. It's always good to hear what everyone thinks. (Consider yourself added. You probably got a few emails already, though not for this story.) As far as the Sess/Kag…patience my dear! Haha. Actually, I've been writing them for so long now, that if I didn't add some other stuff, I'd get bored. It is still Sess/Kag, it's just other stuff too. And this story, for me, is more plot than action. It's a "things that make you go hm" story, as I like to call them. Hah. So, we'll see what happens. I'll probably make future stories in this arc multiple-pairing stories. (and of course sess/kag will be one of them!) For now though, I've decided to just put my fingers to the keys and let the story write itself.

ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO BE ADDED TO MY ITTY BITTY MAILING LIST, SEND AN EMAIL TO bansheepuppet@fuckingwicked.com. THIS LIST WILL NOTIFY YOU OF UPDATES TO ALL OF MY STORIES, AS WELL AS UPDATES TO MY WEBSITES. EMAILS NOT REGARDING UPDATES SHOULD STILL BE SENT TO MY MAIN EMAIL ADDRESS, banshee puppet@thevortex.com


	8. Chapter Six: Not Invincible

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Six: Not Invincible

~**~

Sango had cried into the nurse's shoulder for almost an hour. She couldn't come to terms with it. When someone young died like that, it always brings you down to earth a little, makes you think on your own mortality. But Kouga…Kouga was like a stuck-up Superman; nobody liked him much, not really, he was a prick, but he always seemed like the type of person who was blessed, who nothing really bad could ever happen to. …until now. Because now, Kouga was dead. Her body understood, it was crying for him (and for Miroku as well), but her mind wasn't ready to come to terms with it yet and she wasn't sure it ever would be. So, this was grief. She figured she'd better get used to it.

~**~

Miroku stared at the ceiling when he awoke. His mind was drug-heavy and fogged over, a feeling that was becoming more and more familiar and that he didn't like much. He took stock of his situation. He was in the hospital, but this wasn't his room. The window was on the wrong side. Alone. At least he didn't have a roommate to bother him. 

Although…

There was the matter of a shooting pain that went from his hip straight down to his knee that he would have liked to ask someone about. He was too groggy to lift his head, let alone move his arm to check his side. His arm was itchy too. He managed to roll his head to see bandages there, some dried blood on the gauze. No wonder it was itchy. 

Wait a damn minute! Why the hell were there bandages on his arm!??

The question brought back a rush of memories. Bright headlights blinding him, cursing as he squeezed tighter to the boy in front of him in panic and fear. The tires screeched. He could smell the burnt rubber. Smoke. There was a lot of smoke. He hit the pavement hard and had instantly reached out for Kouga. His head was bleeding. He had to wake him up quickly. The other boy might have a concussion. _'Kouga. Hey Kouga, wake up!' _His mouth was moving but he knew no sound was coming out. He was in shock. He tried shaking the boy awake, but it sent lances of pain through his arm. And the smoke. There was so much smoke. He couldn't breathe. He needed to breathe, just a little bit, just a bit of fresh air. _'Kouga. Wake up… wake up…Kouga.'_

In the instant the memory passed through his mind he sat bolt upright. "Kouga!" he rasped out through the burning in the back of his throat, and was immediately rewarded by sharp lancing pain going up his side. He went to fall back against the bed in a less painful position, but in the suddenness tried to catch himself with his bad hand, lost balance, and fell from the bed. He whimpered in pain. He couldn't get up. He could barely move. He was lying on his side. His mind was still a total blur. He barely had the presence of mind to reach through the tearing sensation for the mini-intercom buzzer thing (as he liked to call it) to get a nurse or orderly to come help him. When he heard a voice on the other end, his mind was already whirling, seeking a state of unconsciousness where he wouldn't notice the pain. "K-k-kouga…"he rasped, dry coughs erupting from his throat. _'Smoke inhalation, and at least a few broken bones,'_ his mind informed him before everything faded to black once again.

It would be almost a week before the boy would open his eyes again.

~**~

_++…a whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath- it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be…++_

They'd gotten as far as the carpet ride the second time through the movie. Yes, the second time. Rin really liked Aladdin, though the tiger (who's name Kagome could never remember) was her favorite. Now Sesshomaru and Rin were sleeping peacefully on one end of the couch while Kagome sat curled up, watching through the movie again on the other end. They looked too cute to wake up, and she didn't want to leave! She got so little time to spend with them anymore as it was, between school for her, and work for him. She watched Rin for him a few days a week, but by the time he got in at night he was tired and she had school the next day and had to go home. 

Oh, it wasn't his fault. Being a parent wasn't easy, even so, she was being a little selfish. She missed seeing him every day, that's all.

But he was still the same Sesshomaru he'd always been. Quiet, reserved, smirking underneath any mean comments he would throw her way to get her annoyed with him, and horny at all the _wrong_ moments. And he still wanted to marry her, someday, when she was ready.

Right now though, it was starting to get late. Well past Rin's bedtime. Kagome figured she'd leave as soon as the movie was over. But as she sat there, the phone rang.

'Who would be calling this late?' she wondered as she got up carefully moving to the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Oi, Kagome…that you? Is my brother there?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's asleep on the couch. What is it, Inuyasha? You sound…well, something's bothering you."

"Oh. Asleep. Uhm. Listen, wake him up, okay? I need a ride."

"You need a ride at 10:30 on a school night?" she asked.

"You guys need to come too. I…well…"

"Just spit it out, Inuyahsa."

"Sango just called," he said, biting his lip slightly. "There was an accident."

"A-accident?"

Sesshomaru heard her talking in the kitchen and woke up. He carefully lifted Rin and tucked the girl into bed before walking into the kitchen. The first word he made out when he entered was 'accident'.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

Kagome looked stunned, and handed over the phone.

"Inuyasha," the elder brother stated flatly. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Couldn't this wait until morning?"

__

"Kouga's dead," Inuyasha blurted out, immediately regretting the lack of tact. 

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. _Can't be. Annoying pests like that never die. Never._

Inuyasha continued. _"There was an accident. He and Miroku were out on his motorcycle and they were hit by a drunk driver. Sango says Miroku is in pretty bad shape. She's over there all by herself. I need a ride."_

"Are you at home."

"Yeah."

"We'll be there in thirty minutes."

~**~

Sesshomaru knocked on Kagura's door. The older woman looked at him, perplexed. "I…need a favor, and there's no one else I can ask," he admitted, not liking asking for favors at all.

"What is it?"

"Kagome and I need to get to the hospital. Rin is asleep but…would you mind staying down there with her until I return in case she wakes up? I don't want her to wake up to an empty house. If she wakes up in the middle of the night, give her a small glass of juice and put her back to bed. She'll fall asleep quickly. If anything goes wrong, I'll have my phone with me. …Please." That last word was a blow to the man's pride and they all knew it.

"Aa. I'll be down right after I put some shoes on." 

The door closed between them. "Kanna, I'm going downstairs to watch after Rin for a bit since Sesshomaru has to go out. If you need anything, I'll be there, okay?"

~**~

"Sango!" Inuyasha called. The girl just looked up at him with a weak smile. "You came," she said, as if she wasn't expecting him to. And Kagome… and even Sesshomaru.

"How's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"He woke up for a bit, but hurt himself and he's asleep again. They're giving him medicine to keep him asleep now. After that… the doctors don't want him to hurt himself again. His hip is broken and one of the bones in his leg too. He cut his arm open also, but that'll be okay. He needed some stitches…and a blood transfusion, so…" she trailed off. She was repeating things so frankly, just like the doctor had told her. He'd asked the girl about Miroku's family. All Sango could reply was, "nobody's coming."

Oh, they took good care of him, for all intents and purposes. They made sure he was fed, that his hospital bills were paid, that he had nice clothes…but on a personal level, they kept their distance. It's just too hard to get close to someone and then watch them die. Kouga had been the first person to really reach out towards the dark haired boy. Oh, Sango was good friends with him, yes, but initially, he'd been the one who talked to her, not the other way around. Miroku had always had a tendency towards being outspoken. He'd grown on her.

"They're still trying to get in touch with Kouga's parents, but nobody is answering the phone," Sango stated. "It turns out that Kouga's liscence says he's an organ donor. I guess it'll be a closed casket ceremony." Her voice was so flat. She was still in shock.

Inuyasha, thoughtlessly, sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her, and rocked her back and forth slightly. "It'll be okay," he murmured. "It's going to be fine."

But the back of his mind was hollering, screaming at him, 'stupid, selfish bastard. Stupid, selfish wish.' And his chest, his heart…was in pain. So much pain. When Sango finally responded, wrapping her arms around his midsection as silent tears began to fall from her eyes, he struggled against his own tears. 

"I'm going to go talk to the doctors and see if there's been any improvement in Miroku's condition," Sesshomaru stated.

Sango then said something that no one thought any of them would dare say. "Sesshomaru. If Kouga is an organ donor, maybe he can give Rin his heart. I'm sure he'd want to, since you were a friend…"

Sesshomaru stiffened, and sighed slightly. He shook his head. "It has to be a child's heart," he stated.

'A friend,' he thought. _'A friend? They don't understand, and how can I say now…that Kouga was…the person I hated most in the entire world.'_

~**~

Well, short, but I don't really want to put anything else in this chapter. Things that come next should start their own chapter, so that's what I'm going to have them do.

In the next chapter or the one after that, this story is going to start making a connection to the previous fic, "Brothers After All". So far, this story, though part of the arc, has been relatively self-contained, but coming soon, there will be references back to the end of 'Brothers', so if you haven't read that story, you _may_ get confused. Just something to note.

****

Replies to Reviewers:

Saria4: Thanks for the ego boost. It's good to see familiar names. I know you've dropped me at least a few reviews and I appreciate your…uhm…patronage? Heh heh. Okay crappy joke, whatever. After writing another sad chapter, I'm not feeling particularly funny.

Stargrl: I shall leave that decision in the hands of the rabid plot bunnies, but now that I've got my plot twist all figured out, well, let's just say I think I finally know what's going to happen.

Suzaku Seiryu: haha. Thanks. Me too! I feel bad because I like getting reviews, but I very rarely give them, because I can never think of anything to say other than "ooo! Me likey!"

TaiyoukaiAyumuoftheWesternLands: (first of all, I sincerely apologize if I misspelled your name, but…well, it's really long!…haha) Karma MAY have something to do with it, or it might just be that I'm feeling lazy, who knows? Hah, actually, your review made me realize that I never uploaded the last chapter to mediaminer. Ooopsy! Please forgive me! Well, now you'll have a double shot when you read again. Two chappies. Yay. And thanks. Maybe if you read really quickly you can get to work. Just remember, if all else fails you can just write "the end"…but then you may have a few assassination attempts…._  
_


	9. Chapter Seven: Dream Come True

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Seven: Dream Come True

~**~

A dreamcatcher. It was the first thing Miroku saw when he opened his eyes. The second thing he saw was Sango smiling weakly at him. She looked extremely tired.

"What is that?" he nodded to the dreamcatcher that was hanging from the blinds, wincing at the hoarse sound that came out of his throat, more like a croak than like speaking.

"We finally got in touch with Kouga's parents," Sango said softly. "You've been asleep for six days. "Apparently it was a hobby of Kouga's, making these things. His mother insisted that you have this one, since it was his favorite. She's came in this morning with a pile of the things to give to the rest of us. She's very insistent."

"But what _is_ it?" he insisted. 

"It's…uhm…" Sango tried to remember how it was explained to her. "To chase away bad dreams. Native Americans used to make them. They thought the good dreams were small enough to pass through the net, but the bad dreams would get stuck. It…catches bad dreams. Well, it was something like that anyway."

"Aa. Doesn't seem like something that punk would do."

"His father's uncle taught him. He…passed away recently."

"His Grandfather. I know about him. Now it makes sense. Hey, where is Kouga, anyway? Is he here in the hospital?" Miroku asked.

Sango averted her eyes. "Miroku, he…" she couldn't keep the tears from falling again. This was just far too cruel. "He…didn't make it. Kouga…he's…"

Miroku suddenly felt like something was about to explode out of his chest. _'Kouga…is dead? Kouga is dead…'_ it took his mind a moment to realize it before he spoke again._ "_Sorry Sango, I'm really tired. Do you mind? Must be all the drugs."

"Sure, Miroku, get some rest," Sango said, standing and moving out of the room.

Miroku sighed as he looked at the dreamcatcher. "Chase away bad dreams, huh?" he said, frowning. "The only bad dream I have, is the one where I wake up, and you're gone."

~**~

Kagura looked down at the sleeping Rin and frowned slightly. The wind sorceress wore her old familiar kimono: red, white, blue, and a gold sash. Her fan was held folded in her hand. She leaned over the young girl and brushed the hair from her face. "Forgive me," she whispered. "But I have my sister to think of. This world is interesting, but Naraku still has my heart, so I have to give yours a little bit of a scare."

Rin mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over with a tiny yawn. "Sessho-kun…can we plant more flowers tomorrow?" the girl said in her sleep.

Something jostling her bed woke her but when she rolled over, nothing was there. She sat up, rubbed her eyes with the back of her fist. "Sessho-kun?" she asked, slipping her feet into little purple slippers and wandering out of her room. No one in the living room, nor in the little kitchen unit. Bathroom door is open. The little girl decided to peek into her guardian's bedroom. He was probably sleeping, but just to be sure. Empty. The comforter wasn't even turned down. "Sessho-kun?" she asked. No reply. "Sessho-kun?!" she asked louder. She bit her lip. He wouldn't just leave her here all by herself. Not Sesshomaru. He liked Rin. He wouldn't leave Rin all alone. He would be back any moment now…any moment.

Terrified, the young girl listened to the ticking of the clock in the dark appartment and whimpered. Where was Sessho-kun? And her chest hurt. Maybe it was time for her medicine. He kept it up high, so she would have to climb to get it. That's what she'd do. She'd take her own medicine and prove what a big girl she is. If Sessho-kun didn't think she was a bother anymore, he'd come back. She'd just take her medicine and…ooo, but it really hurt. It really really hurt. Where _was_ he??

~**~

Miroku opened his eyes again. He tried to sleep. But he'd been asleep all week damnit! So, this was insomnia. He stared up at the ceiling. Great. Not even any cracks to count. Not even any tiles to count. What was _up_ with this hospital anyway! Not having ceiling tiles. He'd never heard of such a thing! Hospitals and schools always had ceiling tiles. Always. The moonlight glinted off of the dreamcatcher in the window and he sighed. _'Kouga.'_ How was that thing supposed to chase his bad dreams away when he couldn't even fall asleep?

Well, damnit, this sucked. He felt like shit. Kouga was dead, he had the worst case of insomnia he'd ever experienced in his entirely too short life, he was going to die a virgin, the meds were starting to wear off with no sign of any more until at least 7 a.m., and he felt like shit. Well, isn't life just grand?

~**~

After dropping Kagome and Inuyasha off, Sesshomaru returned home. It was almost two in the morning, and the apartment was dark. The door was unlocked, but no Kagura. He found Rin on the kitchen floor. She was lying there, panting for breath, curled up in a little ball. The silverware drawer was scattered all over the floor.

"Rin!"

"S-ssesshou-kun…Rin was gonna take her medicine, but she fell down," the little girl said. "Hurts."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He lifted her carefully, and checked her pulse by pressing two fingers against her throat. It was erratic, very erratic.

"Take a deep breath, Rin," he told the girl, sitting her on the counter while he got her medicine out of the cabinet and filled a glass of water. The little girl did as told, with a little difficulty.

__

'Kagura. I'm going to kill her. I'm going to take care of Rin first, and then, I'm going to kill her. Then I'll bring the bitch back to life so that I can kill her again!'

Rin continued taking small, deep breaths until Sesshomaru felt her pulse starting to calm a bit and gave her her medicine. "Keep breathing," he reminded her. "You said you fell. Does anything hurt?"

"Rin's arm hurts," she said. "This one." She pointed to her left arm with her right hand.

"Do this," Sesshomaru said, flexing his fingers. It was already very swollen, he could tell just by glancing at it, now that he was looking for injuries, instead of just taking care of her weak heart.

Rin started to flex her fingers, but winced and whimpered in pain. It looked like he was heading back to the hospital. When was this night going to be over?!

~**~

Kagome could feel a soft breeze blowing through her hair. Vaguely, she registered the smell of Sakura blossoms wafting by on the breeze. Slowly she opened her eyes, and crinkled her nose to prevent from sneezing. Her face was buried in brown fur. She sat up, to find that the meadow she sat in was indeed full of the fresh scent of the pink flowers. The moonlight shone down brightly on a well in the center of the field. 'I've…been here before…' her mind told her.

"G'morning." The voice came from behind her, followed by a loud yawn and a slight puppyish whimper. "K'so. My arm's asleep. You're heavy Kagome-chan."

Kagome jumped, blinked, blinked again. "K-KOUGA!??" But, Kouga was dead! 

"Mn. This is another dream, you know. Neither of us are really here. And I don't think you have a lot of time to stay either. You're all white and glowy." He pushed himself into a sitting position. He knew that, were he to remain true to form, he should be glomping her and saying something obnoxious about how she was his woman and all, but, well, he wasn't really in the mood, besides, he still hadn't gotten Sango out of his head. "Miroku is okay, right? Because I had a killer headache when I got here and I don't remember much after the headlights. Well, nothing that would make any sense to you, anyway."

Kagome blinked. She didn't know what to say, or what the hell was going on. A single sound resonated through her mind. E Flat. It kept ringing and she couldn't hear his words. 

As it faded, she heard, "…and tell that flea-bitten mutt to keep his hands offa my Sango!"

Again. E Flat. Kouga got up, crinkling his nose. She put her hands over her ears. The sound it was so loud. She couldn't hear anything. He shook her. It stopped again.

"Kagome-chan?" he asked. "You can't stay, can you? It's not that I don't know that but…it's kinda lonely here is all, and I don't know how to go back to where I'm supposed to be."

'Where you're…supposed to be?' E Flat. Again. Something swishing behind Kouga. The brown fur, it was his, she just realized. "Kouga? Why do you have a tail?" she asked before the deafening sound resonated and her eyes shot open. She sat up in a cold sweat to the moonlight coming through her window and the faint scent of Sakura blossoms. 'A dream. Of course.' 

Her eyes locked on the shadow of the dreamcatcher hanging in her window. The shape was outlined on the comforter over her lap, wrinkled now that she was sitting up. 'To catch bad dreams, huh?' she thought, looking up at the black suede trinket hanging in the moonlight. There was a perfectly round pink stone in it's center. Instinctively, her hand came to her waist as if in memory, though she didn't know why. The girl got up after a slight shiver to shut the window. Kouga with a tail. Hah. What a bizarre dream.

"No more coffee after ten p.m." she grumbled to herself before rolling over with a large yawn to go back to sleep.

Outside the door, Kagura let out the breath she had been holding. 'That was way too close. I almost had her shards too. Naraku isn't going to be happy."

~**~

Mmkay, I think I don't want to put anything else in this chapter. *chews lip* No, I'm sure. Uh, yeah, I think that's it for this chapter. The last two chapters felt really short, but at least I've got my inspiration for this story back! That's something, I guess. Uh, yeah, anyway…I think…I don't have anything to say about this. Laa. 

~B.P.~


	10. Chapter Eight: Field of Dreams

So, this chapter is sort of the "pivot point" for this fic. In other words, I finally, after many months explain what the hell is going on, and the story style changes. You'll see this from the very first scene. Houston, we've got plot! Hah. It took me forever, but yeah, I actually have a plot now; I knew I'd find one eventually. The pace of the story may speed up a bit from this point, seeing as I can't imagine the pacing staying the same now, but whatever happens happens, ya know? If I've led anyone to believe I plan my stories chapters in advance, I'm sorry for lying to you! Hah. In truth, I'm usually lucky if I know what's going to happen in the next scene, let alone the next chapter. I want to give an idea of how many more chapters I'm anticipating, because I really feel like I'm starting to wrap things up, even if only just barely, but I really don't know. The best I can say for now is that at this point in time I can't possibly see this story wrapping up in less than three more chapters. It may take more than that. Heck, I had one fic that was supposed to be about 18 chapters and ended up being something like 42 chapters, so I don't try to guess these things too early on...uhm, but, yeah, I would say that, at this point, I see this story being _at least_ eleven chapters long, and I hope to keep my inspiration and stop sitting on this story, since I've kept it going forever and ever. I also think that there will be one more story in this arc after AFH. I'll know better depending on how this story goes, but I really do think with one more story this arc will be suitably and officially closed for business. I can't keep it going forever, after all. I have way too many other projects and arcs and such in the works for that.

Haha. I look at this story now, and I think back to the days that I was calling "Not that he Cared" a one-shot. It seems like ages ago, but I guess it wasn't really that long. I still like to call it a one-shot though, because that story CAN and DOES stand on it's own without needing the closure that BAA and AFH are giving to it. Man, I must be really tired because my babbling is even sounding like babbling to me today. Alright, I'm done talking now, in that case.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

~B.P.~

~**~

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Eight: Field of Dreams

~**~

"Tanjoh. I hear you've had some trouble," Naraku said evenly, sliding open the rice-paper door with ease.

"It's nothing, m'lord. I under-estimated the strength of that brat prince's mind, but it's already been taken care of. He won't be able to get out of this dream world as easily," the youkai said, bright green eyes smirking from where he hunched over two glowing orbs.

"And the others?"

"Clueless. They seem to like to make themselves miserable, but other than that, no problems. As in life, people move beyond tragedy. There's nothing to worry about. The priestess's shards are as good as yours."

"Good. See that that doesn't change, Tanjoh."

"Of course." _'After all, I'll hold you to your promise to grant me the power to destroy the wolf tribe when the task is completed. And with Kouga out of the way, it will be simple to destroy those bastards. It'll show them what happens when you turn your back. Cast **me** out, will you? Heh heh heh. That was a mistake. Vengance is always a bitter pill to swallow. Heh.'_

Tanjoh. He was irritating, self-centered, and he didn't think in terms of the bigger picture. Naraku doubted he had any idea what he'd do once he had his revenge. But he was easy to understand and his simplicity made him reliable, to a fashion. He knew the wolf youkai would never betray him; he had too much at stake to even consider it. And Naraku had to admit, the plan had definite uses. He didn't even particularly mind that Inuyasha had survived that fatal blow from one of Kikyo's arrows, since it all fit into the plan so nicely.

Tanjoh had dabbled in the black arts, which had been the cause of his expulsion from the wolf tribe, and was now what was called a dreamweaver. He manipulated the mind. Human, youkai, hanyou--it didn't matter. He trapped his victim, or in this particular case, victims, in a dream, a very complex dream that was a perfect imitation of life, and which they would never think to escape. It was priceless. An entire, tangible dream that an outside party could enter and manipulate. A dream where the miko's powers could be weakened by distraction and he could claim her jewel shards for himself. Naraku had not even considered the potency of the dream world, a world where the annoying little wench didn't even know that the jewel shards existed. There was only one real obstacle. No, it wasn't Sesshomaru, though his love for the priestess and his darling baby brother was the power that allowed Tanjoh to bring them into the dream world in the first place...

No, the obstacle, as always, was Inuyasha: Inuyasha, who remembered everything. And yet, the wolf youkai seemed to be keeping the hapless pup easily distracted, and with the demon exterminator of all people! Even Naraku had to admit that the concept was rather amusing. Still, he wanted to get the shards before something went wrong. It was all just a little too...convenient. He was confident, but now this with the wolf prince, subconsciously killing himself in a dream and nearly waking up...

Naraku knew that the dream was starting to fall apart, there wasn't time to waste any longer, but the priestess was not completely weakened yet. She was not weakened enough to claim the shards from. Her aura still protected her, even in slumber, it seemed. Even Kagura had failed him, and she had been instigated into the dream itself! It was mildly annoying. Naraku had a sudden thought.

"Tanjoh."

"Yes, M'lord?"

"The orphan girl that you brought with you. How is her health?"

"She'll last a bit longer, I think."

"Good. And the monk?"

"That...is a more delicate matter."

A sinister smirk pulled at Naraku's lips. "Tell me, Tanjoh, what happens if you die in a dream?"

"You wake up."

"Is that so? Interesting. And what of those who've been dreaming with you, as in this particular case?"

"Well, to explain it simply...their minds pick up the slack of your absence to keep the dream...entire, as it were. That is to say, they'll work harder to keep the dream reality in tact, use more of their own spiritual energy to that end."

"I see. That _is_ interesting indeed. Shall we put it to the test?"

"Heh. I understand, Lord Naraku."

~**~

Sesshomaru blinked back the early morning light. After bringing Rin back from the hospital, he didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone, and found himself half-sitting beside her bed with his arms on the mattress and her tiny hand wrapped around his slender fingers. He allowed himself a soft smile.

Yes, in fact, her arm was broken, but it hadn't been a clean break, and six weeks would see the cast removed. Until then, she just had to be careful. And Kagura wasn't babysitting anymore...ever. And he had to go to work. 

Sesshomaru stretched and sighed. He had an hour yet, but...

He moved to the kitchen and dialed a phone number he knew by heart.

__

"Yo."

"What sort of way is that to answer the phone, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru frowned into the receiver. "You weren't raised in a barn, contrary to popular belief."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the receiver. 'No, I was raised in the feudal era, but I can't very well make _that_ retort, can I?' he thought. 

__

"Whaddya want Sess?" the younger brother sighed.

"I need a babysitter. Are you busy?"

__

"You want me to watch your kid for you? Are you high?"

"I'll pay you."

__

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru was about to hang up when Inuyasha said suddenly_, "Oi, is it okay if I bring Sango?"_

"You won't be doing anything perverted in front of Rin."

__

"Of course not!" Inuyasha protested, blushing on his end of the phone line. _"I'm not **you**. I just don't want to leave her alone. She's been really depressed after all that's happened...you know, with...uhm..."_ There was really no tactful way to say it.

"What are you implying, exactly?" Sesshomaru questioned blandly of the first comment. "Fine. Don't make a mess of my apartment," he stated. "I'll see you soon."

__

"Yeah yeah. Half an hour. See ya then, Sess."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and allowed himself a slight smile. Talking to his brother like that, calling him 'Sess', in their original time, that sort of thing would have never been possible. 'Maybe that damn wolf went back to where we came from. I have to think like that, or I'll be sad again,' he thought for a moment, before shaking off the sudden grim mood and slipping into his sneakers at the door. Since Sesshomaru had moved out, the house was always empty. It was like their father had just disappeared. Went on a business trip two months ago, never came back. He got a letter once in a while, but it was pretty generic. Not bad for a dead guy, though, he supposed.

"Well, babysitting. Hmm. Maybe I'll bring a movie. What kind of movie would a little kid like..." His eyes lit up as he yanked _Willow_ and _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ from the DVD rack. Yeah, so technically, only one of those was actually a decent choice for an eight year old (or however old the kid was) but Inuyasha had no idea what kids liked. Stuff collected, he called Sango to let her know he was on his way over to pick her up before heading out the door.

~**~

Sesshomaru glared at his little brother when he entered the apartment, shoving a list in his face. "Thank you for coming, Sango. I'm glad I don't have to leave Rin's well-being exclusively in the hands of my idiot brother," he stated.

"Heh heh," Sango laughed a little uncomfortably. Sesshomaru was in a bad mood, you could practically feel it. "No problem," she said, waving the subject off.

"Inuyasha, that is a list of when Rin needs to take her medicine and what time to give her lunch. I will be home in time for dinner. There are emergency numbers on the back, and you know my cell number should anything unforseen happen."

~**~

Miroku had cabin fever. He tried to sleep his days away, but a person could only sleep so much, and the dreams he had in sleep were...disquieting. He would have paced, or snuck out, if he was well enough to walk. 'I want to go there. I want to go to our spot one more time, that place by the bay to watch the sunset. Even if you're gone, even if I know you won't be there, my friend, I want to go there one more time, before...'

He sighed, moving to run his fingers through hair that was no longer there, a gesture, that, in the end was just a passing of the palm over the scalp.

"Miroku?"

Ah, a familiar voice. He looked up and smiled warmly at the girl. "Hi Kagome, how's it going?" he asked easily.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" she asked. "How do you feel today?"

"Bored," Miroku stated with a frown.

Kagome chuckled, taking the seat by the window (out of groping range). It was her experience that Miroku had changed, but not _that_ much. And as long as Sesshomaru wasn't around, the younger girl was still fair game.

"Is anything interesting happening? How's school?"

"It's pretty quiet, since all the troublemakers have gone on to other things," Kagome said. "Other things..." Miroku reflected. "Well, it has to be a little interesting though! After all, Inuyasha is there."

"Hah! All he does anymore is chase after Sango and talk about his 'super-cute little neice.' "

"Super-cute little niece?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. He went over to baby-sit Rin one time, and he totally adores her now. He's always coming by the apartment to see her, and he keeps bringing her little things. I think he's spending all of his money on her," Kagome laughed. 

"Haha. Well, that's Inuyasha for you, he never does _anything_ halfway."

"That's true enough!" Kagome agreed with a smile.

"She sounds really cute, I'd like to meet her, but...not like this." Miroku hadn't meant to bring his condition up, but it happened, and now it weighed heavily on the air. It was almost tangible as the obligatory awkward silence ensued.

"Uh, you know, if there's anything not perverted that I can do for you, Miroku..."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't you idiot. What is it that you want? A decent meal maybe? I hear horrible things about hospital food..."

"There's...somewhere I want to go. You have your mother's car today?"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. He shouldn't leave the hospital, but...

"Please?" he said softly. "I just want to watch the sunlight from that place one more time, that's all."

"Sure, Miroku. We'll go now if you want. Do you have a jacket? The nights are getting cooler."

"Over there," he states, pointing at the small closet in the corner of the room. It was one of those foldable closets, you know the type, they're made of a whole lot of plastic and cardboard that's pretending to be wood and they give off the distinctive impression that whoever's using it doesn't intend to be there long. The jacket, two shirts, and a pair of jeans were the only things in there. 

Kagome jumps when Miroku sneaks up behind her, surprisingly not groping, just reaching past her shoulder to grab the jeans and one of the shirts. "I can't sneak out in a hospital gown, now can I?" he asks impishly. But from his profile, Kagome would say that her friend was starting to look tired, seriously worn around the edges. His smiles, which usually came so easily to him, were strained, but he was still Miroku. 

The young man thoughtlessly took the dreamcatcher from where it rested on his bedside table to bring with him. He wasn't sure why he had such an affinity to the thing, but he just didn't have any desire at all to leave it behind. It was something precious, the last thing he had of his dear friend. 

Kouga, his dear friend. Hah. It was something of a supreme irony. They'd known one another since childhood, but it was only recently, only with his illness, that they'd grown close. He knew Kouga would laugh at him for still hanging on to the dead, but...

'Even so, Kouga, I'm not as strong as you. I'm not ready to let go just yet. I just...I just need to go to our special place one more time. I hope you can forgive me for showing Kagome the way there, but I'm not strong enough to get there on my own,' he thought. 'I just need to do this one last thing, that's all. After this, I can finally let go of you, my dear friend.'

~**~

Well, this chapter was sort of the "Miroku Chapter", wasn't it? Hah, well, that's okay! He seems a bit out of character here, but, I dunno, given his current circumstances, I think there's no way to tell that he wouldn't behave like this... Okay, I'm giving excuses. Whatever. He seems a little ooc to me, but I could be wrong...dunno?

****

Saria 4 & Suzaku Seiryu: you guys didn't really say anything that prompts comments this time around. Hrm. But thanks for the reviews anyway! *gives reviewers hugs...bear hugs* ooo sorry sorry! hope I didn't break anything!


	11. Chapter Nine: Shards of Sunset

Hi everyone, guess what, I'm not dead after all! Hah! I know that the last time I posted a chapter I had said you could anticipate an update roughly once a month. Weeeellll, that was before a very sudden move, and I only got my internet and computer back about two weeks ago. Plus, I can never get anything accomplished when I only have three or less projects going on, so I've reemersed myself in Astelbania the ), started another fanfic ("Chasing Twilight"), worked on a considerable number of poetry submissions as well as began compiling a book of said poetry, started a new novel (which I write at work when I'm bored, which is often), and pulled out an old one to begin chaptering, as well as started on a new gaming ). With so many things going on, I am sure to start actually getting somewhere on "A Fragile Heart". Hah! I know that sounds totally counter-productive, but, heh, trust me, it works!

* * *

"A Fragile Heart"

by: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Nine: Shards of Sunset

* * *

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep by the window in Rin's bedroom. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side after what happened.

Now, bleary-eyed, the little girl awakens to find her caretaker slumbering, and blinks. The setting sun casts shadow over his figure, but it seemed off somehow; his head was

resting at a strange angle in the hair, as if lying against something, but then, wait…

Rin rubbed her eyes with the back of her tiny fist. The blurry silhouette of something fluffy and white was wrapped around behind him, his face had stripes, vague in the odd-lighting and looking almost like open wounds ripped across his cheeks, and there was some sort of crescent mark on his forehead. The girl blinked again. "Sessho-kun?" she asked softly.

Slowly, the man lifted his head, hand coming up to brush a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

The child gasped. More stripes and…claws. Intangible claws.

"Rin?" he asked, still a bit sleepy, and as quickly as the markings appeared, they faded away. It must have been a dream, the child decided. A waking dream, the kind that occurs when you're on the border of awakening, but not quite there. "Do you want something to eat now?" he asked when the girl said nothing.

He stood as Rin clambered out of bed, and his eyes widened in surprise when she tackled him with a one-armed hug, tears brimming in eyes that refused to cry as the girl sniffled.

"Sessho-kun wasn't there," she said, before the tears started falling.

"I'm sorry Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Kagura was supposed to be with you."

"Kagura-san?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry."

Wordlessly, the little girl clung tightly to his legs, and didn't let go for a long time.

* * *

She drove slowly and in silence. In truth, Kagome didn't even have her learner's permit yet, and wouldn't be going for it until the winter, but she didn't think Miroku was in any condition to be driving, and anyway, Sesshomaru had taught her how to do it just in case there was an emergency with Rin.

"It's just down there," Miroku said, running his right hand over his bald head(He'd gotten into the habit of doing so.) and pointing off to the left side of the road. "Just park on the grass."

"Okay," she answered, carefully pulling across the street and over.

She tried not to notice that Miroku took a long time getting out of the car, that many times on their way down the hill, she thought she would have to catch him. It was heartbreaking really, he was still just a kid, so willful and determined, only two years her senior; to see him like this…oh, to see him like this. She wished she could reverse time and make him healthy again. She would even take his groping hands without complaint if that was possible.

Quietly, the young man sat down in the grass, watching the last shards of sunset disappear. He'd arrived later than usual. It felt like missing an appointment that he hadn't known he made.

'Kouga.' Images of that day rolled over in his mind, and of other, previous days, that the two boys had spent together. Kouga telling him that he looked like a monk with his bald head, getting on the back of that punk's motorcycle for the very firs time, and then…also…getting on it for the very last time…, talking about Kouga's grandfather—'I have no business with the dead,' the young man had told him, but it seemed that the situation had changed now—

They weren't friends, not really, but they were connected by something bigger than both of them, maybe bigger than this bay, or the river that ran into it, or beyond that, the endless sea. Miroku didn't pretend to know. Tired beyond recompense, he lay down on his side and watched the waters slowly churning, the harbor lights coming on. He'd come here to say goodbye, but he still didn't know who, or what, he was saying goodbye to.

'This bay,' he thought as his eyes drifted shut, feeling suddenly very heavy, heavier than anything else. 'I'm saying goodbye to this bay. I don't think that I'll ever see it again.'

* * *

Inuyasha paced, stopped in front of a glass panel, fussed with his hair, paced some more. He had to make a conscious effort not to crush the purple corsage in his hand. First dates were always nerve-wracking, but a first date ever, with the girl you like best in all the world…well, it bordered on situational insanity.

He wondered if there was such a thing as situational insanity, because if there was, then he was definitely situationally insane. Vaguely he wondered if Kagome and his brother would be attending the dance and decided, 'yeah right, who would baby-sit?'

He stopped in front of the glass again and adjusted his tie for the seventh time. This is when Sango arrived, and tried not to laugh. In the moonlight, pouting slightly, Inuyasha looked so like a little lost puppy. She could practically see dog ears resting atop his mane of hair, lying flat in some sort of nervously disgruntled reaction.

She took a deep breath and wondered if he felt as nervous as he looked, because given the butterflies in her stomach, it would be no end of comfort to her.

"Inuyasha," she called finally. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Yes. I mean, ah, no, not at all!" He waved it off, figuring it best not to tell her that he was so anxious that he'd arrived forty-five minutes early.

He tried not to be too blatant about staring, but fact was, he wasn't the most subtle guy in the world. Sango was wearing a crème-colored skirt that fell just below the knee, flaring slightly, and matching lace-up sandals. Her blouse was a powder-blue bar maiden top with bell-sleeves that hung off the edge of her shoulder, displaying a long expanse of throat. Other than a watch, ring and two simple gold studs in her ears, she wore no jewelry, the long expanse of her neck left bare.

In truth, the dance was only semi-formal, but most people dressed up anyway.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, blushing.

"Uh, nothing. Let's go?"

Sango smiled to herself. No 'you look nice' or other such pleasantries—that's just how Inuyasha was, and that was fine with her. She already knew it. "Yeah," she answered gently, daring to slip her fingers into his.

'We can be allowed this happiness, can't we?" Inuyasha thought. 'In spite of everything? Just this one thing. Whoever's pulling the string on this weird world that we've all fallen into…I can have this one thing, right? Whether you're a god or a devil—I don't care—just, please don't take Sango away from me...' he prayed. 'Without her, I'll shatter.'

* * *

Naraku quietly slid back the rice paper door—not that silence mattered; their slumber was so deep, they might never awaken. A slight smile curled his lips—all still soundly asleep in their enemy's castle.

Sesshomaru had, of course, protected his priestess, and lay in a heap beside her peacefully sleeping form now. Inuyasha, in his sleep, had rolled over to tightly clutch Sango's hand. A bit of blood seeped through the bandages. His wounds had not yet fully healed.

"Kohaku," the evil hanyou called. "Change his bandages."

The dull monotone of Sango's former brother answered simply, "Yes, Lord Naraku," as always.

"I can't have you dying yet, Inuyasha," Naraku smirked. "You are the key to Tanjoh's woven dream after all—that which holds the world you see now in place and all of the characters bound to one another; it was your guilt, your wish for Sesshomaru's happiness that allowed Tanjoh into your minds. Heh. What does a dreamweaver do, after all, other than grant wishes," Naraku smirked.

His eyes shifted to Kouga. 'Troublesome,' he thought. 'Brat Prince.'

He looked about the room once more, and his eyes locked on the monk, black eyes blinking disorientedly up at the ceiling! The dark eyes shifted. "Naraku," the name came out in a hissed whisper, as if he had just been burned. Confused and angry, the monk intended to leap to his feet, but many days of slumber had made the progress slow, aching muscles burned from lack of use. He was about to use his wind tunnel, suck in everything, as long as the evil Naraku came with it, when the hanyou chuckled.

"What will you do monk?" Use your wind tunnel? Even at the risk of sucking in your slumbering friends?"

Miroku's eyes shot about, the dream world still fresh in his mind, a name spilled out of his lips, the last name he would expect to hear himself say with such despair and determined vengeance. "Kouga…Naraku, you bastard!" The wolf prince was still asleep, curled up in a corner of the room. Fists clenched, the monk's eyes shift about for some sort of weapon, some way…without hurting his friends…

"Kohaku," the demon says easily, and in the instant the monk turns, locking on empty eyes, the sharp point of a blade cuts into his side. He clutches there, and falls to a heap on the floor, blood seeping out between tightly pressed fingers.

"A thousand apologies monk," Naraku's honeyed words touch his ears, dimming—dimming—"but you will not interfere with my attainment of the Shikon Jewel from that priestess a second time."

'The jewel?' Miroku thought as his consciousness faded out, 'But it's too late…Inuyasha already used the jewel, didn't he? to…become a demon…a full-demon…we were…too late…Sango and I… …weren't we?'

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Icy Kitten: your wish is my command! Haha. After a long delay, I'll be posting the rest of this story tonight!**

**Saria4: Thanks for noticing that about Miroku! That's what I was going for, because to me, he just seems like that sort of guy, whether I'm AU-ing it or not.**

**CrimsonRegret**** Pours in My Soul: I believe that dream is clarified as the story progresses! For the first it was meant to be a little like "wait…what the heck's going on here?" As for your other question, read on and find out!**

That final bit is a reference back to B.A.A., see how clever I am? Hah! or not. Anyway, if you didn't read B.A.A. that might not make sense. Not my fault! does a little dance that involves sticking her tongue out at random people

Somebody in this chapter felt ooc to me; sadly, I can't remember who now! Geez, I give up. haha. Every chapter I write I think 'someone is ooc', and then nobody says anything about that—maybe I'm just paranoid. So sorry for making everyone wait! I'm turning into a lazy bum where this story is concerned. I'm sooo easily distracted! My current distraction from getting ANY work of ANY kind done is the manga "Love Mode"—Naoya and Isumi amuse me; they're both so clueless. haha! And Takamiya s so smiley! (think that's his name) You just know that under that smile he's nothing but a perverted old man! Hah! Okay, maybe not. Aoe sometimes reminds me of Sesshomaru though, so maybe when I write the final story in this arc and go back to all that fun Sess/Kag romance(is getting ahead of herself) that will be useful!

Anyway, until next time,

Happy Haunting,

Banshee Puppet


	12. Chapter Ten: Bonds

"A Fragile Heart"

by: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Ten: Bonds

* * *

Kouga flopped down, Indian style, in the grass. "Damn, this is seriously bad. I'm starting to thing that getting out of here is hopeless." He sighed heavily, and then, he heard it, someone calling his name. "Kouga!"

He leapt to his feet. "Miroku??!?"

Silence then, voices, but they were muddy, like people speaking above you when you're stuck underwater. "Miroku!" he called again. No answer. What was this sinking feeling? "Damnit! MONK!" he hollered. "Don't call me and then just ignore me you perverted freak!" the wolf stomped his foot indignantly, yet soundlessly, in his dream.

A low chuckle, a slight hiss, and a pop. "Good to know that your vocal cords haven't been damaged for your ordeal,"

"Miroku?"

Fading in. The monk was transparent, but very much there.

"Idiot," Kouga scolded and then, eyes widened to the hand gently clutching the side of blue robes, staining dark with blood, lots of blood. The monk's form flickered.

"Listen, Koga, you need to wake up. I can't do anything, and I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Moron! Don't say stupid things," Kouga protested.

"Don't be so stubborn," Miroku complained. The only reason I can be here at all now is because I'm unconscious."

"You're hurt badly?"

"I don't know. I think it's deep…" Miroku admitted in a way that implied his own thoughts were still a little foggy at best. "You've got to find a way to wake the others."

"You say that," Kouga sighs in aggravation, "but I'm stuck in here too."

"Oh you ARE troublesome," Miroku chuckled weakly, wincing. "Come on then, I'll show you the way."

* * *

There is, at least, one thing that holds true about time. It passes.

As Inuyasha stood over Miroku's grave comforting a crying Sango, this is what he thought about. No matter what world he was in, no matter what wish he'd made, he couldn't make time stand still. … …and to wish for happiness, even another person's happiness, is a very selfish thing.

He glanced over his shoulder at where Sesshomaru stood with Kagome and Rin. He was stoic, as always, but… 'Were you happy, Sess, at all? Because if you weren't then all this sorrow has been for nothing. And all of my own happiness…' He squeezed Sango a little tighter. '… … …has been not only useless, but more than I deserve.'

Miroku, he had died quietly in the night, star-gazing with Kagome. She hadn't realized at first, had leaned over to wake him, and he just…hadn't woken up. Even at the funeral, his face still seemed to be smiling peacefully.

'We would have buried you eventually, right? It shouldn't be this sad. We all knew it was coming. Even back then…even…at home. But then there was hope at least. Kill Naraku. You'd have been saved then. What could have saved you now, I wonder. From this.'

The funeral had ended some time ago, and he saw motion out of the corner of his eye. Sesshomaru leaned over and said something to Kagome, who nodded and walked over to the new grave where Inuyasha and Sango stood.

"We're gonna get going now," she told her friends softly. "Sesshomaru has to go to work soon."

Sango let go of Inuyasha and nodded. "Yeah okay," she said softly, and then the two girls embraced a farewell.

"I'll see you in school on Monday," Sango said in parting.

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Do you think he's happy, wherever he is?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't let something stupid like dying ruin his mood, the fool."

Sango smiled weakly. "Yeah, I bet he's happy."

Yeah, Inuyasha decided. Time passes, and people heal, no matter what else is true, this cannot be altered. 'People heal,' he reminded himself. 'No matter what happens, people heal.'

* * *

Miroku groaned and forced his eyes to slowly open against the dim moonlight. His body was heavy. He couldn't bring himself to move much. It took him a few moments to reconcile which world he was in, let alone his state.

'Am I really going…to end like this?' he thought. His side still bled. He wondered how long he had been like this.

At least he could think. What had that all been…that world? He forced his brain into action. Dream worlds. He'd entered Kouga's dream—a large, empty forest. What he'd done there he can no longer recall, not with any amount of clarity. 'Must be the work of a dark monk…' he thought. 'A Dreamweaver. Never thought…I'd fall so easily under such a stupid trick…' He groaned again, trying to sit up, and failing.

Miroku had heard much about the Dreamweavers from his mentor. They were a sect of monks with dark powers who used magic and the power in peoples hopes, dreams, even wishes, in order to force their enemies into a life-like dream. Meanwhile their real bodies were forced into something of a comatose state. He'd heard of entire villages which had been destroyed like this, trapped in dream while their villages were burnt to cinders, and that sort of thing. It seemed they had fallen prey to such a one, and it appeared, that Dreamweaver was under Naraku's dark thumb. But how did the dream break? He couldn't remember ever hearing of one that had. But he had broken through. Kouga would do the same, he was certain, and they would figure out a way to shatter the dream world, and return their friends to normal, and also…to defeat Naraku once and for all! He had to believe this. 'But to do all of that…I have to live. Kouga, come on…I seriously, need your help…can barely even…lift my head…'

He squinted at the light from the slowly opening doorway and tried to discern who was standing there….

"Do you know where you're going?" Kouga asked the monk.

"Not a clue!" Miroku returned more cheerfully than he had any right being. "I'm following the sound of the river."

"But there is no river!" Kouga protested, but…he heard it too, actually…running water.

"Precisely!" the monk returned, smiling over his shoulder. "Oh…ow…uhoh…" His transparent form started flickering rapidly. "Looks like I have to go now," he said. "Kouga, hurry up and…" and Miroku was gone.

"Wake up. Yeah. Yeah. I know already, I know. Geez, Persistent bastard. …but now that I know the trick…" his ear perked up. The sound of water was loud here. It had to be close. Running water. 'Hang on, monk. I'm on my way.'

* * *

The last few weeks had been long and hard. Dealing with a depressed Sango was absolutely no fun. Now, she was asleep in his bed, not wanting to be alone but not admitting to that simple fact, and he was taking a shower. Inuyasha jumped, yelping, when something passed through the wall beside him. He blinked. "Kouga???!?"

"Heh. Well, found the running water—now what?" the wolf prince thought aloud, his bushy tail swatting irritably away at the water as he passed the naked 'puppy' and sat down on the lid of the toilet seat, shaking out his hair. His ear perked up at an odd sound—jingling?

"Ah!" Tanjoh squeaked as the crystalline orb containing Kouga's dream world shattered. "Damn him!"

"Wh-what the hell—and—" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Shh. I don't have much time before I'm figured out, so…anyway, hurry up and wake everyone up. There's a lot of trouble and I think Miroku might seriously die if I don't hurry."

"Wait. What?"

"This world isn't real. You knew, right? Naraku trapped us all here. It's been fun, but there's trouble now, so make everyone wake up. I gotta go. Meet ya on the flipside, mut."

"Wait! How am I supposed to…"

Kouga gave him a serious look. "We only figured out one way—me n' the monk." And then he was off after that jingling sound again…

Kouga smirked at the pink light coming off of the dreamcatcher hanging in the window. 'Of course,' he smirked. 'Of course. What better way to chase off a nightmare?' And he passed through the blue stone at its center, disappearing into another world.

The room was empty save for Sango's soft breathing when Inuyasha came out of the bathroom. 'Which is the dream?' he wondered, already knowing the answer.

* * *

It was then that the blue eyes opened quickly, like waking from a nightmare. He leapt to his feet, and nearly got hit by a familiar kunai with chain. 'Kohaku.'

"Damnit! You may be Sango's brother, dead boy, but I don't have time for you now!"

Stupid Naraku and his stupid dark priestess and her stupid "animate dead" spell. Grr.

"Kohaku. I will handle him," a woman's voice said. Kouga would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kagura!" With anger seething, he charged at her.

* * *

Inuyasha took a steadying breath, white-knuckled around the knife in his hand. He'd been standing edgily over the bed for nearly twenty minutes. He'd made up his mind, and now he had to be strong. He leaned over her, the bed moving with his weight.

"Inuyasha?" she blinked awake, confused.

"Sango," he whispered. "I love you," and kissed her softly. Pulling away, tears brimming his eyes, he plunged the knife into her chest. She gasped in shock. "Now go help our friends," he said.

A single tear fell from his eye as he kissed her unresponsive lips once more, pulling the bloody knife from her heart. "I'll join you soon, so…be careful."

* * *

Sango's hand came to her chest and she gasped awake.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as the sleeping demon's fingers let go of her hand. What the _hell_ was going on?!!??

As Kouga slammed hard into the wall beside her, Sango realized, she'd ask later.

"San—go?" he winced, one eye only half open and blood dripping down the side of his face as he cradled his arm in a strange position.

"Kouga, wha—"

"Go find…Miroku. Gotta save…ugh!" He forced himself to his feet.

Kouga was in no condition to be fighting, Sango realized, and also, her katana was still at her hip. Yes!

"_You_ go get Miroku," she told him sternly, standing and drawing her sword. "_I'll _take care of Kagura."

Kouga didn't need to be told twice. He found the monk quickly. Sliding the door slowly open, (in no condition to do otherwise) he smirked.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

Miroku smirked back when he realized who was there. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"I slept soundly enough," Koga answered. "But the dream was too sad."


	13. Chapter Eleven: The Body

"A Fragile Heart"

by: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Eleven: The Body

* * *

He had to hide "the body." Dream or no, he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything if he were caught. He still had two more to go, and also, himself.

Inuyasha had decided to call it "the body" rather than Sango, because when he thought, "I've killed Sango," his eyes flooded over and he couldn't stop his body from shaking. It was totally illogical. The real Sango was alive, out in the real world. He knew that. She was probably fighting a battle somewhere, where she could get hurt…or maybe even die…

Well, shit, now he was worried.

But no, it wasn't the same. Everything had happened because of this dream. The Sango who also loved him and the Sango in the other world…they were not the same Sango. They weren't, right?

He carried the body into the basement. Since Sesshomaru had moved out, he lived alone. Oh, technically, there was still their father, but the man had gone on business many months ago and never returned. But happiness isn't something everlasting, really. You have to work at it, take it one day at a time. More and more, Inuyasha was learning this. The world is a living, breathing thing; you could spend your whole life hoping and never get anywhere.

He took an unsteady breath. The mere thought of being a murderer, and what he was going to do with his Sango made him nauseous. He pulled the body tightly to his chest and gave her one final kiss full of longing, despair.

"I love you, I'm sorry, and thank you," he said before shoving the body into the empty refrigerator and slamming the door shut before it fell out. A crunching sound makes him wince, he thinks he just broke the body's arm. He leaned against the fridge for a moment, suddenly feeling too emotionally drained to stand on his own.

"For my moments of happiness," he finished saying. "Thank you for that."

And he went upstairs to take his second shower of the evening.

* * *

Miroku groaned as Kouga lifted him to his feet, slinging the arm of his unwounded left side over his shoulder, and grabbing on, careful to avoid the monk's injury. The bleeding had slowed. That was either a very good, or a very bad sign, and if it was a bad sign, then the wolf prince didn't want to think about it.

"You're limping," the monk stated.

"Heh, yeah. Ran into a persistent wall on the way here," he said. "You're girlfriend is cutting it down for me."

"Girlfri---oh…Sango," Miroku nodded. "Let's go get her then."

"The others?"

"Still out cold from story time. We'll have to regroup and come back. I hate to say it but we're in no condition to fight them like this."

Miroku nodded hesitantly. He hated it, but he would have to agree. If they were lucky, Sango was at the top of her game, but Kouga wasn't and Miroku wasn't even anywhere near his game. He had only the wind tunnel, really, and he had a feeling that trying to use that now might kill him.

"Hey…monk. The fox kit and the cat?" he asked.

Miroku's eyes widened. "You're right! Ugh. They weren't there!"

"Do you think they escaped?"

"We can only hope. If they did, they'd be in the village…ugh..by…"

Kouga stopped him. "I know the place, but we have another stop to make first."

* * *

Sesshomaru was making tea. Allow a little clarification: Sesshomaru was making tea for his baby brother who was currently vomiting in his bathroom and had yet to even say so much as 'hello'. He was still dripping wet from what the elder could only assume was a exceptionally late shower, since it hadn't rained in almost a week. Overcast…yes, it _had_ been overcast. That was true at least.

After a time, Inuyasha came, red-eyed and pale, from the bathroom and sat down at the table. Silently, his brother handed him the hot beverage.

"Thanks," Inuyasha stated, and took a sip in hopes of washing what was left of the foul taste from his mouth.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. He wanted to know why he was here in the middle of the night, but he wasn't going to ask outright.

"… ….Sango's decided to go live with her Uncle for a while. …in England."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It seemed sudden, but he wasn't sure.

"Because of Miroku?" he asked.

"Yeah…guess so. She's been depressed. She left a few hours ago."

"Ah."

They fell into silence again. There was nothing more to be said, not really.

'So, it _was_ love, was it, Inuyasha?' he thought.

"Do you think we'll see her again?" he asked.

"Yeah. But she won't be the same Sango."

"That's to be expected."

'Sess…you have _no_ idea,' Inuyasha thought a little bitterly. He decided it would be best to wait a bit for the others. Not long, but…there was still the issue of a little girl. He didn't know…was she also, a real person? The dream world was making everything fog over in his mind. Things he'd never seen, people he'd never known, it was starting to fade to gray. But there _were_ things that were real here. He could practically taste them. Could he really go through with this? Killing Sango had been nearly impossible, the immediate need his friends in the real world had of assistance the only thing that had spurred him onward; killing Kagome, who he once loved, and Sesshomaru, who now, after many years, he was finally able to love again…could he really do this thing? No, he decided, because he loved them, he _had_ to do it. It couldn't be helped. Because he loved them, and all of his friends in the real world, and especially Sango…he _had_ to. 'They deserve the chance to live their lives the way they see fit. If I can save them, even if it means destroying myself on the way there…then I have no choice.' He paused thoughtfully, trying to figure out how to proceed. Sesshomaru would be last. The dream was based on something between the brothers, after all, he figured it was only right that it be that way, and he had a feeling that it was destined…almost from the beginning. And there was Kagome…

Inuyasha's mind drifted to Rin. 'I should kill her too, just in case she really is a real person. If she's not, it's fine, but if she is…she should also be returned to the proper place….Forgive me, big brother, but…I'm going to kill your little girl next.'

* * *

Well shoot, this story is getting darker and darker. I really disturb myself when I start sympathizing with "the murderer"…I hope Inuyasha can keep his sanity (what's left of it) through this story…but I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to pull that off in a reasonable fashion. I've totally been pumping this story out lately, though I'm uploading all of it at the same time (kept forgetting my disk at work). Because work is very boring, when no one is around and I have nothing to do, I pick some story at random and work on it. This is the one that is fresh in my mind right now…sooo…meh. But I hope to keep up this pace as if I do I will finally finish this story soon, and be ready to start the next one! Plus I have other stories that have been on the back-burner because of this story forever and ever. I'd like to get back to work on my other Inuyasha arc. (Nobody's reading that one b/c it's original char based. poop. Ah well, I'm still enjoying the storyline, so I want to finish it. Also I want to get back to my ff8 stories. I have many that I want to write and they're all longer stories so I can't really start them until this is done. I've been neglecting Gundam Wing too…I want to write another Wufei story soon, and maybe try to write a Quatre or Heero story, since I've never done that before. And of course, there's my crossover "Chasing Twilight" that I'm also working on right now and need to get back to. Add that to the website, which is still behind fic-wise as opposed to what I have up here, and it basically means that I've got a helluva lot on my hands.

Anyway, I'm really sorry for making you guys wait, as always! But to make up for it I gave you three chapters at once!

You'll see the plot get worse before it gets better, as I see perhaps two more really bad things happening in our "dream world". (Does anyone else want to kill Tanjoh yet? He only has like five sentences in the whole story, and I totally want to rip his throat out! But I can't decide if Kouga should do it or Inuyasha! haha.)

**Random Banshee Puppet Quote:** _"What I have is not writer's block; it's writer's diarrhea."_


	14. Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice

* * *

In this world, what we love, and what loves us, are often two different things, but sometimes, we get lucky, even if for only a short while.

Sango smiled softly at her still-remembered dream as the trio of adventurers rested on their way to the North and Kouga's wolf tribe. Miroku had thankfully stopped bleeding, though he'd had to talk Kouga through patching him up, and Kouga was, rather oddly, a little squeamish. Stitching up the wound was something he would not have done himself if Sango did not have a broken arm.

They were all pretty beaten up, but they had not lost hope. In the Northern mountains they would find healing, rest, and allies, and they would return to save their friends. 'It was…all a dream,' Sango thought. It seemed ludicrous in some ways. For them all to have the same dream, the same experience—even if none of it was physically real, did that mean that they hadn't gone through things together, experienced things together…did that mean she hadn't really…loved…for the very first time? It was too much to think about or understand.

Awakened now, she felt drained. It was heartening to listen to Kouga and Miroku bicker as if they'd been friends forever. In this world, they'd hardly been acquaintances….however…it did seem that they had decided what was real and what was not. 'I will follow their lead in seeking the truth then, Inuyasha. And when you awaken, then we'll just have to see.'

She could remember the pain of being stabbed, of being murdered by the man who loved her, who she loved, but she also knew the reasons, and did not know if, given the same circumstances, she would have been as strong. She'd forgiven him immediately, but she did not doubt that he still held onto his own misshapen guilt. 'But…with memories like these, can we ever be happy?' she wondered. The answer was, she didn't know.

* * *

Rin snuck out of her room in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Inuyasha was asleep on the couch. He'd been there since yesterday. She was glad to have her uncle here. He was kind, though he seemed sad for some reason that her child's mind couldn't fully understand.

She stepped forward, one step, noticing something odd about him in the moonlight. Another step, he too had the odd wound-like stripes on his face when he slept, just like Sesshomaru did. She looked down at the hand dangling along the hardwood floor. Also, he had the phantom claws. And atop his head…two white dog-like ears, twitching. And then, they faded. She pouted slightly, reaching up to touch where the ears had been when Inuyasha startled awake and caught her hand. She squeaked.

"Oh. Rin. …Rin?" he asked. The look in his eyes was torn. He had made his decision, but doing it a second time was so very hard.

"Inu-kun is sad," she stated. "Why?"

Inuyasha sat up and sighed. "Because I have to do something bad for a good reason, and I don't know if I can, that's why," he told the girl.

Rin crawled up into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Inu-kun. Rin will help," she said. "So you don't have to be sad anymore."

"You…you can't," he said, struggling with himself. It would be simple, to strangle her like this, but…he …she was….his niece, maybe not really, but she…was his niece…

He bit his lip and clenched his fist.

"What can Rin do?" the girl asked. He had to do it! Had to! He fought with himself. He reached his hand up to her throat and squeezed, she just stared at him, total acceptance…and he couldn't do it. He pulled away and stood quickly, knocking her back onto the couch and covering his eyes with his hand.

"For Sesshou-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "But I can't…"

"Inu-kun? Rin would like a bath. Rin can bathe herself, but…can you make a bath for Rin?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He was so stressed out he didn't even realize that it was two in the morning, or why she wanted a bath now.

Sesshomaru rolled over and groaned. 'Inuyasha must be in a pretty pathetic state if he feels the need to bathe now,' he thought before promptly shrugging it off and falling back to sleep.

"Inu-kun should go back to bed," Rin said. "Rin will take her own bath."

"… …r-right. Okay." 'I just can't do it…everyone, I'm so sorry, once was enough, I…can't do this…How can I possibly do this?' An image of Sango's bloody body flooded his mind and he had to force himself not to start vomiting again as he returned to the couch.

"Rin will help Sessho-kun, so that Inu-kun can be happy again," the little girl said, dunking her head under the water, and not rising above it again.

There are so very many ways of loving. This is what Inuyasha learned when he walked into the bathroom the next morning to find Rin face down in the tub, not breathing. It was like the world screeched to a sudden halt, and he screamed out, falling to his knees as tears fell from his eyes unbidden and silent. 'Why why WHY??? This is too much! I can't take this! Am I totally losing my mind???' he wondered.

He felt something arrive, and brush past him. He couldn't hear Sesshomaru's voice cracking as he, long sleeves and all pulled the girl from the bathtub and tried to give her mouth to mouth hours too late. Her heart had already stopped long ago.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Inuyasha, stop screaming," he tried to calm his brother enough to…do something…even as he clutched his daughter's soaking body to his chest, tears flooding his own eyes as well. "INUYASHA!"

Finally, the younger brother snapped out of his fit and stared hopelessly up at his brother's golden eyes. "Wh-what?" he asked.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard. "Call Kagome."

"…y-yeah." Swaying to his feet as if morbidly drunk, Inuyasha went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. His voice was flat when he spoke into the receiver. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha, is that you?"

"You gotta…come over. Sess said to make you come," he stated, and his voice started shaking again as he realized what was going on again, the image of his niece, his tiny little niece, face down in the bathtub, suicide…because he couldn't do it. This was…this was so much worse. "Come…come over. Hurry…okay?"

"Inuyasha, what's happening over there?"

No. This couldn't be happening. No, not like this. He knew he would loose her eventually, but not like this, not drowned in the bathtub and found in the morning. What the hell had she been doing in the bathtub anyway! No. No! He positively refused to believe it. She wasn't dead. Rin wasn't dead! 'Maybe if I…if I try again…' But Sesshomaru well-knew that mouth-to-mouth only worked if the person was still alive, and he cried out, like a deep howl, in his grief. He didn't know anything could hurt this much.

"It's Rin. I think she's dead, Kagome." His voice had steadied. 'Think? Hah! She's definitely dead. Because you…and you, like an idiot, sent that little girl back to the normal world all by herself, with no one. … … These are the sacrifices we make for love. These are the sacrifices we make for love? Isn't that price too high? Too great? And that girl…so strong…I need to be at least half as strong, if I want to save my friends…if I want to honor her sacrifice….'

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha decided, once and for all, he _would_ finish what he started. 'Only two more, and myself. That's all. But…the funeral…for Rin. I can allow them that much at least…and I also would like…' It made no sense and he knew it, because if Rin was a real person, a living person, which he somehow no longer had doubt that she very much was, then she wasn't dead at all, but she was all alone somewhere, with no one to save her, and that was all his fault. 'If I die again, when this is all over, that'll be fine, because at least I'll know that I definitely deserved it.'

* * *

Well! Yow! Geez, this story is just getting too intense. There's nobody but me at work today, so I'm getting a lot done, and I can't seem to stop writing! I may have this story finished by the end of the day! I think there will only be one or two more chapters, or one chapter and an epilogue, or something. (doesn't always write epilogues when the last chapter covers it well enough.) Hmm…maybe three chapters, but I don't think more than that….lol. (hope I didn't just jinx myself. This story has been running forever so I'll be glad to put it to bed and start planning the final story for the arc.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Dradle and All

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Chapter Thirteen: Dradle and All

* * *

It was now or never. They had waited months, longer than they had any desire to wait, but as long as was necessary. They'd gathered the wolves, sent word to Kaede at the village by the well, but heard nothing back of Shippo or Kilala. And now, with the wolves of the North beside them, the three warriors stormed Naraku's castle gates, slashing through demon after demon. Sango's broken hiraikotsu had been replaced, Miroku had fashioned a new staff in the time that he was not even permitted to stand on his own, and Kouga was more confident and arrogant than ever with his trident in hand. Demon after demon swarmed, but they did not falter. The wind tunnel was useless at this stage, the familiar buzzing of Naraku's poison bees not far off. Kagura's wind magic sliced through many wolves, as if being attacked by blades of blood rather than a whipping wind, and many had already fallen. None said what they all feared: "we're not going to make it, are we?" Come hell or high water, they were saving their friends today.

* * *

Rin could only fake being asleep for so long to stay by Sesshomaru's side and protect him. She had to pee, after all, and she was certain to be caught sooner or later. When no one was looking, she'd hidden one of Kagome's arrows between her body and Sesshomaru's, where she lay over it, just in case. She didn't really know what she would do if 'just in case' actually came, but she was going to protect Sessho-kun. The only Sesshomaru Rin knew was the one from the dream. That was true of everyone here, but that didn't make her care for them any less, want to protect them any less.

And as if in answer to a silent plea, in came Shippo, dradle and all, with little Kilala. Shippo waved at the girl, smiling, and put a finger to his lips. Kilala shifted into her full-blown demon form, and Shippo whispered, "hey, help me get them on top of her, kay? Let's bring them somewhere safe."

Rin was eager to assist the strange little boy. "Rin will help!" Rin said, and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Luckily, no one had heard them.

* * *

The air was tense, it had been for some time now, and after an extended silence, when the teacher's back was turned, Kagome passed the note to Inuyasha.  
  
'How is he?' it read.  
  
He rolled his eyes, let out a soft, "keh", and scratched down in barely legible handwriting, 'He's grieving. How do you think?'  
  
Kagome read this and shot her friend a glare. "Inuyasha," she whispered dangerously.  
  
With a soft, defeated sigh, which would have been louder if their teacher didn't have ears like a dog, he returned, "He comes down for dinner, but that's about it. He doesn't talk, not that he cries or anything. It's more like. . . he's back to being the blank-faced bastard he was before he met you."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Sess."  
  
"He hasn't talked to you either?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Not since, you know. . . that day."  
  
"That day," Inuyasha mumbled. "The day he. . ."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you two have something you wish to share with the class?" the teacher suddenly asked, breaking them out of their quiet conversation.  
  
"Uh. . . that is. . . n-no," Kagome stuttered.  
  
****

"Children, if you want to have a recess, I suggest you take it in the principal's office," the teacher said drolly.

"See what you just did?!" Kagome protested.

"What _I_ just did? Don't you mean what _you_ just did!"

"Oooo!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his room staring at his hands. 'These hands, why do they look so familiar to me now? They're the same hands I've always had, aren't they?'  
  
He dropped his head and sighed. "What's wrong with me? It's like something's happening, or about to happen, that isn't supposed to happen, and I know. . . I already know that whatever it is, I can't stop it."  
  
'I was so happy. When did. . . when did this all begin? Is time catching up to me as well?'  
  
He looked up at his easel where there was just the barest image of a small girl with a side pigtail. She was dancing, arms stretching heavenward. He knows who she is. But why did he choose that scene? Why there? She's surrounded by the most beautiful belladonna lilies, just like. . .just like at the funeral.  
  
"I must be losing my mind."

* * *

After Rin's death, Inuyasha moved in permanently with Sesshomaru. Well, as permanently as he expected, which wasn't permanently at all. They didn't sell the house. It was still their father's, and he was expected to return eventually, but it was just too large for one person alone…and Inuyasha could hardly get himself to go in the front door when he knew what he was hiding in the basement.

Today, he decided. He would finish it all today. Sesshomaru was miserable, this world seemed to be falling apart at the seams, though he appeared to be the only one noticing. It was the little things. He would put a cup of coffee on the table, then go do something, turn away from it, and when he went to get it again, it was by the sink. His toothbrush was in his underwear draw one day, and this morning he went to take a shower and the water came out red. Either he'd officially lost his mind, or this entire dream was being held together by duct tape and chewing gum. Strangely, he was fairly sure it was the latter.

Kagome sat now at the kitchen table. She'd asked Sesshomaru to come out of his room, and he said he would be out soon, but he hadn't arrived yet. Inuyasha was about to start chopping some vegetables. The knife held in his hand he took a deep breath. 'I'll just take care of Kagome first then. The order doesn't matter much at this point as long as I wake both of them up before I get myself. Since it was my stupid wish I don't want to risk them not waking up at all….'

Without warning, he dove over the table and attacked Kagome. She screamed, avoiding the knife just barely as it sliced a thin line into her arm. Kagome's teacup smashed against the floor and shattered.

At _this_ Sesshomaru came out. "What's…have you gone mad, Inuyasha???!" he demanded, seeing that his younger brother seemed very intent on killing the love of his life, and the only thing that remained to allow him even the slightest peace of mind. He tackled his brother to the ground.

Inuyasha felt lucky, just this once, that they were both only human here, and Sesshomaru didn't have his customary speed and strength. His attack was diverted then. It didn't matter who he got first, and he slashed at Sesshomaru. 'I'll finish this today, right now. I will…we've got to wake up, or everyone is in a lot of trouble. They need us damnit!' the younger thought. It was quite clear that Sesshomaru and Kagome thought he'd gone completely mad, and Sesshomaru told Kagome to call the police as he tried to wrestle the knife away from his brother. But before Kagome could even dial the number, a supreme accident occurred.

Inuyasha stumbled back, the knife protruding from his stomach and blood gushing out. He fell, and Sesshomaru rushed to catch him. "N-no…not yet…" Inuyasha choked. "You gotta…Sess…you gotta wake up," he pleaded before his eyes fell closed.

"Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru shook him. "Come on, this isn't funny! Wake up damnit!"

Kagome screamed, a pale pink light radiating from her body, the light of the Shikon Jewel. Everything flooded her mind. Inuyasha dying, Sesshomaru holding his bloody brother, demanding that he not die—she'd seen it all before, once, a very long time ago, when a woman with her face had died, at last, and returned to her a complete soul, and with it, the reborn Shikon Jewel, waiting for one last wish to be granted. The pulsing light filled the apartment, and Sesshomaru, suddenly, clutched at his arm, or where an arm would be, and was…but only in the dream…everything seemed so wiggly, like the ripples that form in water when a rock is suddenly dropped inside, and…

* * *

…the crystalline world shattered, a shard of it flying off into Tanjoh's eye. "Gah!" he clutched at the wound just as the trio from hell stormed in.

"This one is mine," Kouga growled.

"We'll leave it to you then," Miroku nodded. "We're off to find Naraku."

"Good luck."

"Send him to the deepest of the seven hells my friend," Miroku grinned before running off.

* * *

Kagome woke first, and a moment later, the brothers awoke together, simultaneously. Sesshomaru stared Inuyasha for a long moment before the other looked away. "Sorry," he grumbled.

"You should have just said something, Inuyasha."

"Are you kidding?! Even to me the idea of Kouga slipping in through the shower wall sounds totally insane!"

"Uh…guys…"

"Shippo!" Kagome had never been so happy to see someone in her entire life. She squeezed the little kitsune ecstatically before she heard Sesshomaru's shocked voice. "Rin?"

The little girl tackled him, almost knocking him off of Kilala's back, and grinned into his chest. "Sessho-kun!" He pat her head. So she was real. She hadn't just been a dream. And she appeared to be completely healthy on a very cursory expression. 'Oh thank the heavens you're alright, Rin,' he thought, though his expression faltered only very slightly.

Kagome smiled to herself. He really had changed. Maybe all in all, that dream would be good for them.

"Where are we going, runt?!" Inuyasha barked at Shippo. 'Well, some people will NEVER change,' Kagome thought wryly.

"Uh…somewhere safe?"

"LIKE HELL WE ARE! WE GOTTA GO HELP THE OTHERS!" Inuyasha barked.

"I cannot believe I'm about to say this," Sesshomaru began. "But I agree with Inuyasha."

* * *

Kouga didn't really see Tanjoh as much of a threat. With his dream world shattered and his eye gushing, there was really very little challenge to killing the exiled wolf. "This is for my pack!" he demanded retribution for all the wolves lost this day as he stabbed the wolf in the stomach with his trident, and then clawed out the man's remaining eye, "and that was for my friends." Tanjoh gurgled, not much life left in him as Kouga ripped the trident out and kicked the youkai in the balls. "And that one was just because I don't like you, ya bastard!"

Kouga's eyes widened suddenly as he felt something dig into his back, and blood spouted out of his mouth. His eyes peered over his shoulder and he fell over the dead dreamweaver, life fading fast, as the name escaped his lips… "Ko---ha-ku?"

* * *

"COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!!!" Sango demanded of Naraku. They'd managed only a small victory, defeating Kagura, who's body lay prone on the ground, limbs bent in awkward positions, but the price had been heavy. " Miroku's arm. …Yeah, _that_ arm. Gone. The prayer beads, bloody as hell, were wound haphazardly about his bicep, and the wind from the wound would not fade so easily this time.

"Without those two dog brothers and their little priestess, you're not even worth my time," Naraku laughed, his doll slashing down at Sango, who decimated it and charged forward at him.

"You're allies are dead, Naraku! I would think more carefully about who you insult!" she told him, and Miroku was just behind her. But as the last attack came down, ready to decimate them, a pink arrow sliced through the hand that would have finished them.

Miroku looked up, grinning, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha leapt from Kilala's back. "Stupid. You should have waited."

"There wasn't time! We came to rescue you!"

"It appears you are a bit late for that," Sesshomaru stated as he also leapt from the demon cat's back.

Inuyasha smirked at his brother. "Shall we?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Let's."

And the brothers attacked. Shippo went towards Sango and Miroku, but the monk stopped them. "Stay back, Shippo. My wind tunnel is particularly bad today."

"Where's Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Where indeed…" 'I wonder if he's had some trouble,' Miroku wondered.

"Idiot. Go look for him! We'll kill Naraku!" Inuyasha told him. "Take Sango with you, so you don't get yourself killed by doing something stupid." 'And because she'll probably be safer away from here.'

"Inuyasha…I…"

Inuyasha glared at her over his shoulder. "Just get goin' already!"

And she nodded. The answer of what had happened between them would come with time. Right now, they had the battle of a lifetime on their hands.

Kagome was running out of arrows. Naraku was weakening, but it wasn't enough. She would have to make this last one count.

What no one was expecting was the tentacle that leapt up and went straight for Rin. Instinctively, Inuyasha jumped in the way, but he couldn't counter in time and the tentacle pierced straight through him as the child fell back on her rear end.

"Wh-why?" Rin stuttered, eyes flodding. "Inu-kun!"

"Because…it's about time I…did something right," and Inuyasha fell from the tentacle, lifeless.

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed, letting her last arrow fly as the crystalline tears tumbled from her eyes. Not again. Not again. This is the third time she'd been forced to watch her best friend die! No. No. Just…no, damnit!

'He saved…Rin…for me…' Sesshomaru was stunned. He knew they were family, but there had been so much history between them that it was hard to fathom that he could be so forgiving and noble. 'Inuyasha…I will avenge you, I swear!' In the same instant as Kagome's arrow flew, Sesshomaru attacked with Tokijin, the demon blade that he had once loaned his brother to kill another beast that got in the way of their living and breathing, that destroyed the possibility of loving one another completely—Kikyo. Naraku would not be able to avoid both attacks at once. And though Kagome's arrow was the death blow, the feel of Toukjin sinking into the soft flesh of Naraku's shoulder was no end to satisfying for the demon lord.

But he turned, eyes gaping, as, in one final strike, a boy named Kohaku, long since dead, murdered Rin before his eyes, and Shippo as well, before falling dead himself as Naraku's life was extinguished. 'No…no…to just get…how much more are you going to take away from me!' his mind demanded of the heavens and whatever god was listening.

* * *

"No! Sango! Run!" Miroku could feel the wind tunnel ripping open, but it was too late, as the prayer beads snapped sucking in everything around them, including himself, and leaving nothing but a large pit in the ground.

* * *

The after-effect of the battle was silent, in that morbid sort of way. Kagome stood beside a badly injured Sesshomaru, finally understanding that the way things were…happiness was just an empty dream, nothing that could be attained. She kneeled down and dropped her head on his shoulder. He placed his bloody hand on the back of her head, listening to her breathing. It was the single comfort he had now, and it wasn't nearly enough. Even love wasn't nearly enough to protect from this sort of misery.

Finally, the girl, glowing pink again, spoke. She'd found her wish and looked up into his gold eyes. "Sesshomaru, I love you," she put Tokijin in his hand and brought the blade between their closely pressed throats. "Let's go somewhere where happiness is possible. Let's go there together." And the blade sliced out against the night, the jewel leaving Kagome's body and floating into the night sky, shattering into many pieces, and granting this one, final wish.

_'Let's forget all of this. Let's go somewhere where happiness is possible. Let's seek that happiness, together.'_

_'I will wait for you there, Kagome.'_

* * *

A/N: You'll notice that two scenes from this chapter are taken directly from the prologue. Didn't think I'd ever get back to that, didja? Haha, well me neither! Gah, but I shouldn't say that. I'm supposed to be a brilliant authoress, not a fly by night scribbler! Hehe.

And ugh! That chapter was so freakin' sad! But it needed to be or else the end would have been stupid. That's okay though! I shall make up for it all in the epilogue! Read on!


	16. Epilogue: Somewhere Happiness is Possibl...

"A Fragile Heart"

By: Banshee Puppet

Epilogue: Somewhere Happiness is Possible

* * *

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm just a normal high school student, or at least I was, until I fell through this old well at my family's house and ended up in the feudal era! Okay, actually a demon sucked me in trying to rip this jewel thing out of my stomach! And now it's shattered into a bunch of little pieces and I have to go around with this grumpy half-demon dog to get them back!

"KAGOME!!!"

"Yeah, that guy bellowing, that would be the dog, Inuyasha. He's so persistent! And he totally doesn't understand that I have tests to study for! But I'm starting to get used to it. We travel with this cute little fox kit named Shippo who acts like I'm his mom (I don't mind!) and the lecherous monk Miroku (what a pain), and Sango who's like a big sister to me.

There's also Kouga, who thinks I'm destined to be his mate! He comes with us sometimes. Kouga has some jewel shards, but we'll take them from him when we've gotten all the others. Maybe if I ask nicely enough he'll just hand them over? Heh, maybe not.

And then there's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is extremely beautiful, gorgeous even, and a _psychotic bastard!_ He keeps chasing after us for Inuyasha's sword, which isn't his in the first place! I mean, really, rude much? He needs to have his personality fixed. But he has this cute little girl who follows him around, Rin. I wonder what she sees in such a creepy guy…

"_KAGOOOOMEEEE!!!!!"_Inuyasha bellowed again. _"HURRY.__ UP!"_

Ooo! Inuyasha makes me so mad! He's impatient and he's a total brat!

"OI! WENCH!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome says sweetly.

"Oh. no. No No NO! Don't do it Kagome!"

"SIT!"

_THUD!!!_

When I say the 's-word', Inuyasha goes crashing down thanks to this magical necklace thingy. Thank god for small favors.

"What are you laying around for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stepping on his back as she passed. "We have jewel shards to find!"

Miroku winced and glanced at Sango. "She's brutal." …and was promptly whacked in the back of the head with a very large boomerang for touching her ass…again.

"Pervert!"

Kagome smiled to herself.

All in all, it's not such a bad life.

* * *

****

**The End**

* * *

Well! That's finally it boys and girls! (For anyone who didn't understand the epilogue's relation to the rest of the story, basically, when Kagome says "let's go somewhere that happiness is possible"…it brings us all back to the original Inuyasha timeline, out of the AU (at least it's non-AU until I get to the next fic! haha), where Kagome falls through the well, gets Inuyasha out of the tree, breaks the shikon and they meet everyone and everything happens just as it did in the series, up to whatever point I go against stuff that happens in the series in the final fic of the "dreamweaver arc". I hope to start the last fic soon, so keep an eye out for it! I think the title will be "Under Your Skin"…unless I change my mind…

It will DEFINITELY be the last story in this arc. Even though I've enjoyed writing it, it really is time to let it go, I think. That's how I feel about it right now. I can't leave it as is, because with the ending of this story, Kag and Sess aren't together, Inu and Sango aren't together, Miroku and Kouga aren't best buddies…that's not any good! I don't accept that at all! Haha. So I'm going to say that the next one will be Kag/Sess and Inu/Sango. Probably loaded with fluff and I'm hoping for some off-beat humor after this extremely depressing fic, but I make no promises. There'll probably be bits of angst, but I anticipate a mostly pretty lighthearted fic full of misunderstandings and embarrassing Sesshomaru (don't tell him I just said that!) For now though, I'm signing off.

Happy Haunting,

Banshee Puppet


End file.
